Our Lost World
by The Sterling Dragon
Summary: As countries begin to disappear the world is plunged into an economic depression, a time of crisis and uncertainty. With the Third World War on the rise, the nations must choose to either forgive each other for past events or rise up against each other in arms. Will they make it out alive or is our world really a world lost in the sands of time?
1. Prolog

This Fanfiction was born because of the song Get out Alive and Hetaoni… and a whole bunch of Dark Hetalia videos. And because it's biased off of Hetaoni there is going to be a puzzle that you, the reader, will also be a part of. Please review or favorite, but I'd rather you review, I need the opinions of you people! Are they in character or not? D:

* * *

**Location- World Summit- San Francisco CA, U.S.A**

**Time- 10:22**

**Date: 30th September 2009**

The conference room in California was large, the walls were painted dull beige and the carpet was a cream color as well as all the chairs in the room being white with sterling silver colored legs, and the oval table? Yeah, you could forget about that, it had a white top and a fake wooded base. The nations of the world had gathered themselves for the meeting in California muttering warily, or dozing off in an attempt to sleep from being jetlagged. Sadly for those sleeping people the white wooden doors swung open creating a breeze that ruffled the autumn colored curtains on the other side of the ridiculously large room. "Never to fear! The hero is here!" A boisterous blonde nation yelled striking a pose for a nonexistent camera. "Dudes this meeting can now convene!"

"America! Just. Sit. Down." A man with large eyebrows ushered the bespectacled young man into the room and cuffed him lightly on his head to get him to sit down.

"Ow! England, that hurt~" America whined.

"Shut up you bloody git and get the meeting started!" England raised his hand poised for another blow. America looked like the wheels in his head were spinning, almost as if he was calculating the possibility of getting hit if he dodged but his father figure's glare made him droop his head in mock-shame.

"Ok guys lets get started!" America stood up and yelled and the top of his lungs in that hyperactive voice of his. "Ow! Iggy what was that for I did as you said!" America said moving a hand to the ghost of a bump on his head.

"I felt like it ya bloody wanker!" England said as he stalked off to his own seat on the other side of France.

* * *

**Location- World Summit, San Francisco, CA, U.S.A**

**Time- 15: 30**

**Date: 30th September 2009**

The meeting was almost over, the countries being reduced to a murmur seeing as nothing eventful happened that meeting the nations they decided to take it easy. They lounged about the ridiculously large room when there was a phone call, the Star Spangled Banner played on someone's phone, the other nations knowing who the song belonged to sighed in irritation but quieted down. A voice could be heard over the speaker as the American in question held said device close to his ear. "The islands are ours, the stage is set, and the crowd is waiting, America~" America's eyes widened at the anonymous message, he couldn't even tell who- or what had left it as the distorted voice crackled to a dramatic end. He looked at the caller ID, 6, that made him suspicious, the American felt wary that it might have just been a computer that had called him, but what sacred him the most was the fact that they- or it knew his identity- the one thing everyone in the room had desperately tried to hide. The temperature seemed to drop and time seemed to freeze as the nations turned toward the ominous message.

"Well that was interesting, da?" A childish voice shattered the invisible frost in the room, only to replace it with burning wariness.

* * *

**Location- Beijing, China**

**Time- 1:00**

**Date- 1st October 2009**

China let his siblings into his house and into the 'living room' as America called it, watching in minor amusement as his younger siblings groggily walked over to the sitting area, the nations didn't sleep much after the search that America made everyone participate in after he found out that Hawaii had gone missing, at first America thought that she had just gone back to her island, not having the best of relationships with the American, the former country would have probably gone back to her own house to relax and take in the surroundings, that called for a plane flight to Honolulu and another 4 hour car ride to said Hawaiian's house, only to find the place ransacked, they had finally gotten to go back when the police had told them that they would do their best to find the missing young woman. Then it was another plain flight to Mainland America to look for her there, that was fruitless, and then a trip to Alaska thinking the state would have seen her adopted sister, the result was… nothing. China thought that the American didn't have to stress the other countries with his problems, however said American didn't take no for an answer.

That brought China back to the present, he looked up from his thoughts, eyes wondering to his little siblings in amusement, Japan was dozing in a recliner that was part of a 'living room set' that America had given him last Christmas- a weird thing Christmas was, but if it meant getting free stuff he didn't care- the Japanese man didn't look like he was going to be getting up anytime soon, Korea was already asleep awkwardly on Vietnam's shoulder while Hong Kong was nodding off only to jerk awake, his brown eyes glazed with sleep, Viet looked like she was the only one holding her own, only yawning once or twice, and using Korea's head as a pillow albeit a very awkward one, she pulled Hong Kong closer as China watched with amusement as he finally submitted to sleep with his head on her lap after unconsciously nuzzling her hand which cradled his face, with Viet awkwardly smoothed Korea's hair causing the teen to murmur in comfort, she looked at him weirdly and soon she too was not to far behind to where all the occupants in the room (except for China who had to smile at the heartwarming scene in front of him) were in a deep sleep, Thailand and Taiwan having fallen asleep curled up on opposite ends on the other side of the 'L' shaped couch. China sighed and walked to a basket behind the red couches (got to have a little luck) and pulled out a few blankets and draping them over the sleeping forms of his siblings in an affectionate manor that he wasn't allowed to do as often anymore. The old nation dragged his feet to his room where he face-planted in his bed and fell asleep immediately. 'What a day…aru'

* * *

Yay family fluff! You could suffocate in that stuff :D /shot/

Ok so for my explanation of my head canon for the Asian family

Vietnam is the oldest sister, China is the oldest brother, then it's Japan, Taiwan and Thailand (they seem like twins to me, I donno why though) then Korea(s), and last but not least Hong Kong as the youngest (I fell kind of bad for him… look at his older siblings, I can only imagine the blackmail, but knowing him it's the other way around)

If you have anymore questions PM me about it or if you have your own reasoning I would love to hear what you have to say I did this based on personality and it just seemed that Vietnam would only be slightly younger than Japan.

And I love to use the word Awkward to describe Korea and Vietnam's relationship, sort of a type of love/hate thing, with Hong Kong sometimes dragged into it much to his displeasure (though he really just want's the attention- you know he does.) You'll see a lot of that in this story. Same is to be said about China's relationship with his siblings... And Ice's and Nor's relationship as brothers... and America and his 'father'... and... France *shudders*...and, well you get the point, the word Awkward can be used to describe pretty much all the character relations in the show

I know it's short but it's the prolog so it's gonna be short *dodges random items*


	2. Mysteries Unfurl

Fair warning; as this story goes on it will get more graphic and the element of Horror will start to kick in

You know the usual- I don't own Hetalia, nor do I claim to… D:

* * *

**Location: Beijing, China**

**Time: 9:10**

**Date: 2nd October 2011**

Hong Kong awoke the next morning to find himself lying with his head in his older brother's lap; last he remembered he'd just walked into China's house. He really couldn't make out who it was; but it had to be one of his brothers because Vietnam normally really didn't want anything to do with him on a daily basis and Taiwan, well, she normally stayed away from him and China. And it probably wasn't Japan so that left three people, the teen squinted; his eyes hadn't adjusted to the light yet. Wait. He smelled Kimchi. No. Oh please no. Hong Kong quickly shut his eyes hoping that he didn't catch his older, somewhat annoying, brother's attention. He almost succeeded in falling back asleep again until aforementioned annoying older brother began to poke him relentlessly. "I saw that, da-ze!" Korea pestered making Hong Kong die a little on the inside.

The young Asian male slowly let himself awake to the sounds of talking not to far off, and by the sound of it the talking was the good talking as in there was no yelling or screaming, just quiet murmuring that was carried to the lounge area from the room across the hall. That being said the smell of food came from the area where the talking was and being the good teen that Hong Kong was he followed his nose to the kitchen to where he found China and Vietnam. The Vietnamese woman was having her ear talked off by Taiwan who was enthusiastically sitting next to her at the dinning table, Hong Kong only knew it was China cooking in the kitchen by the fact that he only saw him move by the doorway to the alley kitchen a few times only to have his attention pulled away by Thailand whom he had not noticed was also sitting by Taiwan and discussing happily with Vietnam the strange topic that the young adolescent had heard from the other room. Light poured from an overhead lamp as the fan blades spun slowly offering a nice breeze to the room. A potted bamboo plant was situated in the corner to the right of the doorway that lead into the actual kitchen area where China was currently dwelling. "Hong do you know what today's date is?" inquired Taiwan almost as if to drive a point home, and that was something that the brunette had no interest in. He stared back at her blankly gazing almost though her.

"October second." He answered flatly not wanting to look stupid by not knowing the date so he read the oh so conveniently placed calendar on the wall behind Taiwan. Something should be known about his older sisters, they, and by they that means the both of them, had a very sharp temper that could change even his facial expression should you not answer them correctly, they were a force to be reckoned with. Even Korea didn't try to be perverted around them in public for fear of what horrors they could do to him. That was saying a lot seeing as the only time Korea was even remotely perverted was in public- go figure. Hong Kong didn't quite get his family nor did he really care to. He actually almost missed Mei's second question.

" What happens on the second of October?" She tried casting an inconspicuous glance at Vietnam who was trying, and failing to strike pleasant conversation with Japan who was just coming back from a phone call he had to take dealing with his boss. The room suddenly went quite and all eyes ranging from dark mahogany to light amber were trained on him. Silently groaning the young male chose his older sister's side as soon as he caught on whishing to not have to feel the wrath of England's cooking again for at least another millennia. His inner thoughts were a whorl wind of possible outcomes for this situation, and none of them were good.

"…Today's Vietnam's birthday." He managed, his throat feeling a little dry, but not dry enough to let the others notice his uncomfortable situation.

"So I heard." Vietnam said with a soft smile, she'd been doing that a lot recently now since Thailand had taught her. Hong Kong mentally sighed. At least he didn't get hit in the head with his older sister's rice paddle. 'Looks like it's been nine days since the last rice paddle injury.' The Cantonese teen thought to him self somewhat smugly.

"Exactly," Replied Taiwan, "And when it's someone's birthday you get them a present! Which is what I'm going to do right now!" The Taiwanese woman then grabbed a Hong Kong that stood in the doorway a blank look on his face. Taiwan then marched across the room and pulled a struggling Korea along by the back of his hanbok. The other teenager had been begging for food down by the kitchen where China was and he was thoroughly infuriating the other, much older country.

The young woman was out the door and half way down the hall before her family realized what had just transpired. "Did you see that, ana?" Asked a very confused Thailand.

"Yeah…" Vietnam replied distantly while Japan was currently questioning the sanity of staying with his family at that moment. China had heard the commotion and walked into the room, wok in hand.

"Did Taiwan just-"

"Yea, ana~" Thailand replied still in somewhat of a daze as he stared blankly at the doorway glasses propped at the tip of his nose.

"And she took-" China was then cut off again by Vietnam.

"Yeah, she did." The Vietnamese woman replied sheepishly.

"Oh, aru." China replied choosing his words carefully so he could finally get in a sentience. The family then sat down to a would be 'normal breakfast.' That was until China spoke up. "So Vietnam I hear today's your birthday, aru." And that day there was an injury involving a rice paddle and an exasperated Japan.

Vietnam then glanced at the doorway, a small smirk on her face. She felt bad for the boys seeing as China was the one cooking and his food was amazing. It was a pity that they had left before they could have eaten any of it. And they probably wouldn't be getting any left overs seeing as Vietnam was there. Oh yes Vietnam felt terrible, so she made the resolve to enjoy China's cooking _for_ them instead.

**Location-Open-air Market, Beijing, China**

**Time: 11:45**

**Date: 2 October 2011**

Taiwan skipped down the open-air market as her brothers followed at a more subdued pace. They were 'weak with hunger, da-ze.' As Korea had told her as she dragged them down to the market that she had seen being set up a little ways down in the market area, place, thing that was rather large in and of it self.

Korea and Hong Kong had managed to fall behind the young woman as they attempted to scout for any unsuspecting food stands. Why, you ask. Well they had left China's apartment before they could get ahold of any of their older brother's cooking. That and if they didn't eat they'd die- Thailand said so.

They had actually almost made it to one of the food stands when it happened. Korea blew their cover. The Korean had seen an American tourist and had- before he could stop himself- said something perverted to the American. As you can imagine this caused quite the scene, it was so bad that Hong Kong had to leave the food stand that he was so close to 'inspecting for medical purposes' to save his brother's hide. The Cantonese teenager had to walk back across the street navigating expertly in the controlled chaos. The other, much older country was currently being strangled by a very insulted American who, quite frankly deserved to have had something said to her.

By this time Taiwan had noticed that her brother's weren't behind her at all. Now the Taiwanese woman had, over the years, developed a very keen sense of hearing. And this keen sense of hearing didn't take days off. She was easily able to pinpoint the sound of Korea being choked and the woman turned around to find that indeed her brothers weren't behind her. Should I mention that she also had a very good sense of sight as well? Well Taiwan did. As a matter-of-fact she was able to spot her brothers causing a ruckus in the middle of one of the walkways about a quarter of a block down the road. It also helped with the fact that they had already started to gather quite the crowd. The young woman sighed as she stalked down toward her brothers' who- meaning Hong Kong- had apologized to the woman. 'Man did she look like a slut! This one actually deserved it!' Taiwan thought to her self as she walked threateningly over to the two other males who were attempting to dismiss the crowd of foreigners.

Now to any normal passer-byer Taiwan wouldn't look the least bit threatening. After all she was wearing pink and well, pink just isn't a very threatening color. However the reaction from her two brothers was immediate. Korea suddenly got a look on his face that was somewhere between a 'oh no' and 'Hong Kong, help! She's gonna kill me da-ze!' But it seemed that Korea wasn't going to go with the looks that he was currently expressing on his face. Oh no he decided that he would through his brother under the bus. "It was Hong Kong's fault, he did it, da-ze!" Korea cried defensively whilst pointing at his little brother who had regained interest in the little shop that he had almost gotten the chance to 'investigate' earlier before he had to save Korea from being strangled. But that didn't work now did it? They were both in hot water with their older sister, and that was worse!

"I don't care who said what!" Taiwan harshly whispered irately. "You are here to help me pick out a gift for Vietnam whither you like it or not so deal with it!" She tacked on to her former statement looking from side to side hoping to not attract any more attention from anyone else. Taiwan sighed and pulled her brothers away from the food stands and into the inside of one of the buildings that was used for the market. It was an old warehouse but it served its purpose. It kept her brothers from getting distracted from the task at hand.

**Location- Open-Air Market, Beijing, China**

**Time-14: 45**

**Date: 2 October 2011**

After Taiwan had dragged her brothers to the inside of the market the woman had made them busy looking through all of the stalls on the inside version of the organized chaos that was currently taking place outside in the square that lay in front of the building. The lighting glared harshly down at the three teens as they made their way down the rows of stalls their shoes making soft tapping noises on the polished concrete. The two boys had finally forgotten their hunger and their so-called impending doom was 'forgotten' by Taiwan who ushered them on making sure that she didn't loose sight of them again. Her brothers were finally helping her in getting a present for their older sister- about time too.

Korea groaned as he protested his hunger to his sister. While yes she was his sister and he shouldn't be intimidated by her the young woman had recently been taking pages out of Vietnam's book. That was enough to warrant her as being scary. Though it seemed that they'd never get out of the area seeing as they would be forever doomed to their sister's fatal flaw- indecision.

_Hetalia_

Korea glared at Hong Kong as they had finally found a stall where the young woman had finally been satisfied. After three more hours of searching! Hong Kong had managed to find her a painting on a scroll of a pink lotus flower- the national flower of Vietnam. The young Korean male watched jealously as his younger brother showed their sister the painting, but Korea smirked when he saw the desperation in his brother's darker brown eyes.

Korea had then managed to conspicuously heard Taiwan over to the cashier, an older man who offered a warm smile to them. They checked out and as they were walking out of the stall Taiwan batted Korea's shoulder rolling her eyes and smirking at his antics. The Korean in turn gave a wide smile. For the first time in a long time the three enjoyed time to themselves, not once worrying about political and financial standings or systems of belief, they were just three teens having an enjoyable time at the market, reveling in each others' company.

That was all fine and dandy until Korea and Hong Kong remembered that they were hungry and needed food before they died. So they asked 'Mei' for some Yuan to buy a snack or something. That got them both in a boatload of trouble. Namely Korea who had been seeking attention all afternoon, especially seeing as he had been the one to ask the question that had gotten the reaction from Taiwan.

In the end though, Taiwan was a good sister and had given them the Yuan for a snack. But her idea of a snack wasn't much of a snack at all. It would be able to tide them over until they got back to China's house… maybe.

**Location- Beijing, China**

**Time: 17:24**

**Date: 2 October 2011**

Korea was the first to make it to the apartment in a blur of blue and white as he rushed into the kitchen followed by Hong Kong and Taiwan at a slower pace, especially Hong Kong so he didn't let anyone know how hungry he really was. The snack that should have tided him over until they got back to China's house didn't last for very long seeing as they had stayed at the market for longer then they had suspected. And they had run out of Yuan. Pretty much they had gone without food for the entire day and they were hungry.

Korea got to the fridge and flung the small door open with an expectant look on his face to realize- where were the leftovers? There had to be left overs. A look of horror passed over the Korean's face as Seoul took on a depressed expression. The chestnut haired teen looked frantically through the fridge pushing back the duck to find nothing but what was going to be dinner in the mini fridge. Taiwan took the havoc that Korea was wreaking to use as her cover to slip down the hallway into one of the rooms to hide her present until it was time to give it to her older sister.

_Hetalia_

Hong Kong had walked into the lounge area to see China sitting on the sofa with his head in his hands, an ice pack by his eldest brother's side. The mental 'Days Since a Rice Paddle Incident' now read zero in Hong Kong's mind. Hong Kong really didn't care about his brother's probably splitting head ache- as bad as that sounded- the young Cantonese teen cared more about his stomach. He had made it as far as to the alley kitchen, shouldering his way past Korea who was wailing about there being no leftovers. Wait. No leftovers? There were always leftovers whenever China cooked! It was a fact of life!

Hong Kong managed to get into the refrigerator to see that indeed there were no leftovers to be spoken of. 'Well I could always eat the duck- no I couldn't I don't want to make a trip to the emergency room with food poisoning, and besides I'm not that desperate…Now Korea on the other hand…' Hong Kong's train of thought trailed off as he gazed up over the fridge as he watched his brother complain about the lack of food in the apartment.

_Hetalia_

Korea was waving his arms around, wailing about there not being any food to eat. O.K. maybe he'd stop, he was losing the feeling in his arms from all the blood rushing there from Centripetal force. "Korea, aru! Shut up and I'll start making dinner!" China exclaimed exasperatedly, his head pounding with the force of his migraine.

And for once in what seemed to be decades the young Korean in the room was completely silent. The current occupants of the household, who had migrated from the lounge area to the dinning room some time between all of this, let out a collective sigh as they all joined in on the silence of the young country thoroughly pleased with the turn of events. China then proceeded to start cooking dinner.

It was a tradition of their family to choose one person to cook for them when, on the rare occasion, they got together. It kept a little bit of order in their lives seeing that Japan and Korea's relationship was still a little rocky and China, Japan, and Taiwan disagreed on things from time to time, but, they were still a family. So they had come up with the plan and it just so happened to be China's turn that time they met.

The older country walked into the kitchen to find Hong Kong standing by the stove, a very dangerous place for the teen to be given his love of fireworks. China groaned and ushered his youngest brother out of the kitchen mumbling that it was to small for the both of them and one of them had to leave. Seeing as it was China who was cooking it had to be Hong Kong. Though that didn't stop Korea and Thailand from hovering relentlessly grating on the older country's nerves. "I said 'out', aru!" China scolded the young adults as they tried to pick off of what was going to be for dinner. The Chinese man had no other choice but to threaten them with his wok. That was saying a lot because, well, this _is _China we're talking about here. He wouldn't threaten to hurt his precious wok without good reason, but hey it did the trick and China was able to finally cook in peace.

**Location- Beijing, China**

**Time: 20:08**

**Date: 2 October 2011**

Korea was lounging in the lounging room after he had eaten practically everything that had ben put in front of him during dinner that evening. The Korean had started to doze when China walked up having left the comfortable conversation in the other room. Taiwan and Hong Kong had left the Korean a while ago. Taiwan was probably wrapping the present, or at least getting it ready. While Hong Kong was probably sleeping somewhere. But China didn't care about any of this information. What he did know, however, was that he had a long day dealing with Korea and Taiwan's antics, and the piercing headache that Vietnam had given to him with her rice paddle. China was _not _going to let Korea sprawl around in his favorite spot. He roughly pushed the younger teen's legs away from his spot. The young man had been dozing at the time so the sudden movement had startled him from his slumber.

"Korea! If you're going to sleep, sleep in a room not on my sofa, aru!" China scolded. Korea just stared at his older brother a lump pressed against his throat as the muscles in his chest contracted and his heart twisted in a painful jerking motion. To put it shortly the younger country didn't like getting yelled at, especially by China. The older nation was able to sense his younger brother's discomfort. China sighed as he sat down. "Fine, you…can…stay…aru."

The younger Korean smiled meekly and settled down in the crook of the arm of the couch a dozy look once again appearing on his face as he enjoyed his eldest brother's calming presence. "Korea, aru?" China asked softly getting the other's attention, the question making the burnet raise his head at the mention of his name. A faint 'hmm?' came from the younger male a signal to China that he had heard him. "Who said that you could lounge around on my sofa, aru?"

"Thailand, why, da-ze?" Korea answered slowly.

"THAILAND, ARU!" China screeched at the top of his lungs causing Korea to nearly fall of the couch clutching at the sides of his head whimpering something about China's voice being to shrill and it hurting his ears. Though not two heartbeats after China's little outburst that Thailand sheepishly walked into the room with Vietnam and Japan hot on his heals in an interest to what would happen to their brother now that he had insinuated the wrath of the elder Chinese man.

_Hetalia_

Hong Kong fell out of his bed that he had been sleeping in when China had screeched in a few octaves to high. The sheets were tangled around his legs as he struggled to stand. The adolescent tugged carelessly at the sheets a slight frown on his countenance. Who invented sheets anyway? They could mess up even Switzerland's aim with a gun! And that was saying a lot. N-Not that Switzerland slept with a gun… or that Hong Kong knew that the nation slept with a gun… Okay, he'd stop now. Hong Kong had finally managed to untangle himself from the treacherous sheets when he noticed Taiwan stride past his door.

Curiosity getting the best of the young teen he slowly walked out of his room and caught up with his sister. "Taiwan?" He asked in an attempt to get the young woman's attention. She whipped around nearly catching her younger brother in the face with her hair had he not quickly jerked his head back. That didn't stop a few strands from brushing his face though. His sister had a small look of surprise on her face as she looked at her younger brother. Hong Kong noted with a slight amount of horror that she had the package in hand, that meant- and before Hong Kong could even think of what was going to happen next his sister gently took his wrist in her other hand and guided (more like dragged) him out to the lounge area.

The sight that they were met with was…interesting… to say in the least. China was comically trying to strangle a Thailand on the floor- his lips were actually turning a little blue- while a probably partially deaf Korea sat on the couch in between Japan and Vietnam. Surprisingly the young nation wasn't fighting with Japan, though he did favor the side Vietnam was on more. "Taiwan…aru." China said in mild shock looking down at the young woman's twin he was currently strangling. China sheepishly got up, wincing slightly as his joints protested against his fast movements.

The young woman in question just rolled her eyes at her eldest brother's sheepishness. I mean sure that was her twin but Thailand was… well…Thailand. He really didn't warrant much concern when he got into trouble with China, it was his job- like all younger siblings- to pester the elder siblings, it was what made the world go 'round.

Taiwan walked into the room pulling Hong Kong behind her. Korea saw his sister and he automatically stood up and walked over to her. Together the three turned to Vietnam who was gazing back up at them with warm honey brown eyes. "Here," Taiwan said softly giving the package to her elder sister. "Hong Kong and Korea got this for you." She added on as the older woman unfurled the scroll the fabric making a soft 'reeee' sound as the drawing was reviled. Hong Kong and Korea both glared at Taiwan for her treachery. It was a well-known fact that the two of them weren't as close to Vietnam as Thailand or Taiwan. For Korea it was the fear of saying something stupid and getting a rice paddle to the face. While Hong Kong also didn't want a rice paddle to the face he just didn't talk to his older sister much. So it seemed that Taiwan hadn't forgiven them for the unwanted attention in the market so she was putting the two boys under the same unwanted attention. 'She is so evil, da-ze' Korea glared at his older sister.

Korea noticed that Hong Kong was also somewhat glaring at their sister, though he was a little more…subtle… about it. Korea smirked, until he realized that he was in the same boat as his little brother. They both stopped glaring at the young woman that stood in front of them when Vietnam stood.

The older woman brushed out the wrinkles in her clothes as she rolled up the scroll. Taiwan moved out of her sister's way thoroughly exposing her younger brothers to a rice paddle attack. Where did Vietnam even keep that thing? The two males' eyes widened slightly at the loss of the protective barrier known as Taiwan. "Well…I have to go… talk to my boss- y-yea, da-ze!" Korea tried to nervously excuse himself while Hong Kong was just standing there almost as if wishing him self to be like Canada and be invisible. However Korea only managed to make as if he was going to turn around when he felt Vietnam grab his wrist. So Korea did the only thing that a person in his situation would do. He yelped. He kind of sounded like a kicked puppy too.

However Vietnam did the unexpected. She pulled the struggling Korean teen into a warm sisterly hug. It was a concept that Korea wasn't used to. Especially considering his sister. Korea stopped struggling almost immediately, his face slowly flushing as he felt Vietnam wrap her arm around his back, her fingers running through his hair. The younger nation slowly and very awkwardly wrapped his arms around his sister still half expecting the rice paddle.

Almost as soon as Vietnam had hugged her younger brother she let go of him the words 'thank you' practically written in on her expression. That alone made the Korean blush even more than he already was. He just numbly stared off into space as his oldest sister turned on Hong Kong.

Vietnam just barely touched the Cantonese teen and already he was looking away meekly. Vietnam smirked at her little brothers and their antics. She really did love them, but they always avoided her. It was like they thought that she'd beat them up with her rice paddle or something crazy like that. Still the Vietnamese woman pulled the younger teen into a grateful hug, running her fingers through his choppy hair much in the fashion of a mother. She knew Hong Kong was feeling uncomfortable with the hug but knew that he liked attention almost as much as Korea. She pulled away from the younger male to find that he was blushing slightly. Vietnam could have sworn that she heard Taiwan sniggering in the background. So she had put the two boys up to this, they must have done something pretty bad then. 'Most likely getting a taste of their own medicine- though I figure it was Korea who instigated this whole thing, my siblings are so weird.' Vietnam thought to herself bemused at the actions of her younger siblings. She could always count on them to stir life up a little.

_Hetalia_

Taiwan smirked slightly as she watched her brothers' discomfort as Vietnam hugged them. It was a sight to behold to say the least. She had never seen them so- what was the word? Ah-ha OOC. Taiwan had picked up the word when she had read a Fanfiction. But seeing her brothers realization that Vietnam wasn't the cold blooded riced paddle head ache giver that her twin had made her out to be was quite interesting. The young Taiwanese woman gazed out of China's apartment window from her seat on the sofa, a soft smile gracing her features as she looked out on the smog covered city.

'I wish that this could last forever.'

**Location- World Summit- New York, NY, U.S.A**

**Time: 17:10**

**Date: 14 July 2012**

The nations fled the Conference room as quickly as possible, hopping to get out of the accursed area as soon as it was achievable. Lichtenstein watched as her brother slung his assault rifle onto his back and positioned his revolver in its holster at his hip as the congested meeting room dissipated. He marshaled up is paper work as neatly as possible, having not been able to sleep due to the amount of said paperwork his boss threw upon him was mentally and emotionally dragging the adolescent into the dirt. Well, that and having meetings every day for the past three weeks wasn't helping… as well as his bad habit of skipping a meal to get work done and 'save money' which wasn't really worth it if his heath was at risk, Swissy really has some problems doesn't he? Lilli shook her head and sighed quietly shadowing her brother out of the conference room, down the hall, to the parking lot (for they were on the first floor) and to their parked car. There were few other cars their for most of the nations had already departed to their hotel rooms to get some much needed sleep and even more importantly, food. "Well?" Her brother's voice startled her out of her thoughts, his normal green eyes were clouded over and his silky looking molten gold hair was an abnormally dull variant of the normally bright hue. Lilli nodded and got in the passenger seat noting Vash wasn't saying anything about how the front seat was too dangerous for her. It was all very un-Vash like something that Lilli read as being a bad omen. I mean sure her big brother was a more prominent nation, but so was big brother Germany and he didn't look nearly as bad, but then again, Germany had Prussia to drill into his head the importance of personal health.

It was a thirty-five-minuet drive to the Hotel a notable place with red carpets and neutral paint crown molding highlighting the ceiling and dark stained wood furniture decorating the lobby. At the marble receptionist's desk a Frenchwoman dressed in the hotel's uniform greeted them, "Bonjour Monsieur et Mademoiselle, comment vous désirez?" Lilli blinked finding it a little odd that the woman was speaking in French in a part of America that didn't speak French, however, it was entirely possible that the woman could have immigrated here from a French speaking nation so the small country shrugged it off. The young girl also noted that the other woman was wearing the manager's badge, Lilli figured that the woman must have been in the country long enough to get that far but one still sometimes slipped back into their native tongue. The young nation was speaking from experience. She would talk to her family (family meaning, Switzerland, Germany, and on the rare occasion, Austria) in German but would then talk to someone like Miss. Belgium and slip into her native language and the poor woman would loose her after she went into more advanced topics and ideas, with the articles and the verb conjugation. The young woman was shaken from her thoughts when Switzerland spoke up, his Swiss German accent caring through to his French.

"La clé pour 266 numéro de chambre, s'il vous plaît." The Swiss adolescent replied automatically not really processing what he was saying at all. He was handed a key and walked away with his duffle bag, concealing his gun close to him from within the military issued material. They walked to their room up the stairs- it was only the second floor- and 'placed' their stuff down.

"Big brother do you wan-" Liechtenstein looked over to see him sprawled out onto the couch, his right leg limply hanging over the side of the dark russet suede that had a bright contrast to his golden hair, it was an even greater contrast to the white walls of their little apartment, sighing she walked over to the closet and reached on her tip toes to the top shelf and pulled down a fluffy beige and red blanket to place over her brother 'big brother shouldn't push himself so hard' she thought, by now it was almost completely dark and the night was pretty cool. Lilli straightened only to bend down again and shyly give her big brother a small kiss on the forehead, she pulled back frowning, his face was really red- well more so than the small country thought it should've been… Lilli thought that he might have a fever but was puzzled when she put her hand to his forehead and he wasn't hot… was he…? "No," She murmured to herself. It wasn't like the Swiss country to blush especially around her. She sighed and went to make dinner with a few of the household ingredients that she had picked up on their way to the hotel. It was a very modest sandwich that had ham and cheese enveloped in a bead of tawny whole wheat bread. It was a very good sandwich that had come to rest happily in the girl's stomach.

She would have made herself a Ruben but was too tired from the jet lag and all of the meetings to use the stove and she didn't want to fall asleep accidentally and cause a fire. She put her pointer finger to her lips gazing at the ingredients that were spread carelessly across the tile counter top. She looked over her shoulder though the bar area that looked out onto the living room to her brother snoozing on the couch. "I should make one for big brother…" She murmured, "I hope he likes it." The female nation then proceeded to 'whip up'-as America would say- another sandwich for her beloved brother.

Lilli fumbled through the warm cherry cabinets looking for another smaller plate. "Ah ha!" She exclaimed softly holding said plate triumphantly in both hands the light shining off of the smooth china surface that had tiny little flowers doted it. All in all the plate was just the right size to put a sandwich on. The fully completed sandwich moved from the clean counter top from where she had prepared it to the awaiting plate and into the fridge it went!

'What to do, what to do?' Lichtenstein thought to her self. Well, she could call Hungary, or Belgium, or Ukraine- no. She knew just what she wanted to do after a long day of meetings- a bath! She smiled innocently to herself and strode gracefully into the den stooped down to pick up her suitcase and pulled it into her room. She placed the luggage heavily on her bed and rummaged through the warm pink colored bag to find her toiletries and her nightgown. Turning on her heel on the soft, shaggy ivory carpet she made her way down to the bath.

**Location-Westchester County, NY, U.S.A.**

**Time: 20:44**

**Date: 14 July 2012**

Lilli yawned as she walked out of the bathroom, toweling her hair dry. She was clad in her pinkish nightgown sort of like the one that she had made her brother so long ago. She padded over to the living room her bare feet making no sound on the spotless carpet of the hotel room. Glancing over at the sofa she saw her older brother had moved so the blanket was tangled around his legs a peaceful expression on his face as he explored the world of dreams, oblivious to his surroundings snoring slightly blowing a strand of blonde hair into the air in time with his breathing.

The smaller nation toweled her hair a little more leaving it thoroughly matted, the wet blonde strands sticking together in a rat's nest. The girl made her way to her bedroom to brush the knots out, nearly running into the wall as the bath had made her muscles weak and her eyes heavy with the promise of sleep. The Liechtenstein girl pushed her door open and walked to her suitcase that she had left open on her bed. Shivering she completely bypassed said case as she made a B-line for the oddly open window- that hadn't been open earlier…had it? She thought so as the room had been a bit stuffy and she wanted to open the window in hopes that she could get a least a little fresh air into the humble apartment without opening all the windows. She went to her desk in the far left of the room that had a mirror on it, brush in hand and began to brush out her hair.

Lilli had finished brushing her hair quite a while ago and had almost dozed off when she heard her door slowly click open. She turned around, small smile on her face looking for her big brother but instead she screamed.

**Location-Westchester County, NY, U.S.A.**

**Time: 20:45**

**Date: 14 July 2012**

A high-pitched screech is what startled Switzerland awake, eyes wide as his mind registered the scream, sitting there in his position on the couch stupidly only to be brought back into the moment when he heard the sound of a crash, followed by another one soon after accompanied by the splintering of wood and rev of an engine. It had all happened so fast that the Swiss, on his first attempt to stand had tripped, tangled in his own blanket, groping desperately for a hand gun or his rifle, something, anything! He tore at the blankets blinding his legs together in a vice grip, as if teasing him and his powerlessness at the situation. When he had finally grabbed his rifle after nearly tripping twice in the hall and body slamming against the door from his momentum he managed to get into Liechtenstein's room panting heavily, green eyes alight with fear, hair mused, and face pale; he looked like he'd seen a ghost and been scared half to death. The nation stumbled backwards clutching his heart, which thrashed painfully against his ribs. He wheezed as he stumbled to her bed, shards of a lamp strewn across the spread, glistening sickly with the essence of the crescent moon. A sudden pain appeared and the Swiss adolescent fell forward as a fist came into contact with his temple in an attempt to render him unconscious. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as he fell on the bed in an awkward position- half on the bed half off, green eyes dilating as a blur jumped out the window that had been opened sometime between Lichtenstein's assumed capture and his ordeal. His eyes slid shut and he finally slipped out of consciousness all of the events happening within a second. If one looked hard enough they could see a faint trail making its way across the bridge of the nation's nose. Had you confronted him he would have denied it and brushed it off as a bead of sweat.

Silence seemed to entomb the room in a faux feeling of peacefulness the only tell tale signs of there ever being a tragic incident all but erased the only totems were a single tear and a few specks of dry blood on a shard of glass.

This was only the beginning.

**Location- Westchester County, NY, U.S.A**

**Time: 20:00**

**Date: 14 July 2012**

Denmark flopped down on his bed in the hotel room that he and his family was currently staying at. The Dane had nothing better to do besides paper work so he stretched an arm out in an attempt to reach the bedside table were the remote control was resting to switch on the television. He grumbled to himself when he found that it was near impossible to reach the remote from where he was currently sprawling. He let his arm flop down onto the bed to lazy to try and get up to get the remote- or worse yet- turn on the TV manually, the horror!

But our favorite Dane was determined to not have to resort to such drastic measures. Summoning what energy he needed to grab the pesky little remote from its place on the table the Danish man lunged at it. He would later swear that it was mocking him because almost as soon as he got the remote he dropped it and the backing broke on the cover from his over zealous 'attack'. Denmark glared at the remote when he found that he couldn't replace the cover on the back, so he quickly found a piece of black duct tape in his duffle bag and taped the back of the remote on, thoroughly concealing the damage he had done. He smiled proudly at his handy work and proceeded to turn on the TV. What he saw was anything but pleasing.

The first channel that popped up was the news station, and by the looks of things what was currently broadcasting was _not _good. At _all_. The ticker at the bottom of the screen read _serial killer on the loose in Westchester county, NY, nine dead two missing._ After that there was a number that flashed on the screen with the missing person hotline number and a picture of the aforementioned missing people.

Denmark had his cell phone out quicker than one could say 'Denmark is the Awesome King of Northern Europe'. He had quickly sent a text to his younger brothers and Finland telling them to meet him in his room and it was something important. Why he didn't tell them to just look on the news, he didn't know, well… I mean he did… its just… well… he was kind of felling lonely and he wanted to spend some time with his family… oh wow. Denmark mentally slapped himself for sounding so… so unDenmark-y. It was actually kind of scary; maybe a good squabble with Norway or Sweden would make him feel better.

_Hetalia_

Denmark Practically jumped off of his bed at the sound of the first knock on his hotel room door. The nation jogged down the hall to open the door for his brothers. It was rare for them all to actually respond to his call but they might have heard of the news as well and had come just to humor the Dane, but hey, at least they cared enough to do so.

Norway shouldered his way into the room followed by Sweden who nearly pushed his elder brother into the wall. 'Note to self, Norway and Sweden do not play nice with others.' Denmark thought to himself as Finland strode in a little paler in the face than normal. And finally Iceland walked in, carefully not turning his back on Denmark so he couldn't get him in a headlock. Not like the Dane wouldn't try it anyway. I mean it was Denmark after all. But then again Norway would try to strangle him again- but he was smart this time- no tie.

Denmark sighed as Iceland continued to stare him down with the same expression that Norway sometimes had. You could defiantly tell that the two were related now. Taking the initiative the Dane shrugged and walked down the hallway to the area with the TV the news article having come back on with live coverage of the crime scene.

The area was an alleyway not to far from where they were staying, in a not-so-nice part of town. The victim had ben killed with the use of a trip wire leading to a rifle and then he- it _was _a teenager about Iceland's age- had been hacked apart with a machete, though by the time of death and the lack of large amounts of blood at the crime scene the victim had already been dead when the knife had been taken to him.

There was an announcer person at the crime scene, the yellow police tape roping off the area as the Medical Examiner took the body to have an autopsy preformed on it. They had still no motive and that the killer was still on the loose in the Westchester County area. 'Well that'll be something to give America grief about.' Denmark mused to himself as he thought about pestering his cousin.

_Hetalia_

Iceland- to put it bluntly- was not happy. Not only was it the fact that there was a serial killer on the loose and he fit the description for the victims. But it was the fact that Norway's instincts had taken over and he constantly felt his older brother's eyes on him at all times. But it wasn't only Norway, Finland and Sweden were concerned for him. Even _Denmark_, which was saying something seeing as the Dane normally didn't do much beside pester him and his brother, the main fact of the matter being that his family was worried and it made the young Icelander feel caged.

The teen figured that he would go for a walk later to ease his mind about the subject. It wasn't like he could die anyway. But wait. He had the secret, if he was 'killed' then, well, that wouldn't be good if a supposedly dead adolescent came back to life, not to mention it didn't look fun to die. Iceland shuddered inwardly at his dark thoughts and chose that moment to watch as Sweden proceeded to subtly threaten Denmark. The latter not really caring that his life was in danger, Iceland figured that if it ever came to blows between his family, mainly Denmark and Sweden, Sweden would win hands down. No questions asked.

At least his family was keeping a little sense of normalcy in the atmosphere. Well besides the fact that it was Sweden threatening Denmark this time and not Norway, but hey, who was he to not embrace change.

The adolescent excused himself and walked down the hallway to his room to plan his escape. He had earlier heard of a park down a little ways and the manager of the Hotel had said to walk across the street and there would be an alleyway. You walk straight down the alleyway until you get to a fork, then you turn left. He shouldn't keep going straight, well, that was only if the young Nordic country wanted to end up in a bad place of the city and no one wanted that. But anyway back to the matter at hand, his escape. This probably would mean that he wouldn't be able to go back down the hallway by Denmark's room seeing as everyone else was still there. The nation sighed at his unfortunate dilemma. Decisions, decisions.

The Nordic country was pacing in his room when the idea struck him, he'd take the elevator! But what would he do if Norway were in his own room? Wait. Wasn't there two exits, the elevator and…. The fire exit! That exit lead directly outside! And it'd be easy to go out of not only because of the fact that there was no alarm, but the fact that Denmark slept like a rock and wouldn't know it if he left his room, even though they were right next to each other.

The teen smirked slightly at his brilliance. So the nation figured that he would put his plan into action tomorrow seeing as there weren't any meetings planned for the first part of the day.

**Location-Westchester County, NY, U.S.A.**

**Time: 0:00**

**Date: 15 July 2012**

Iceland rolled over in his bed, the covers rustling with the movement as his purple eyes locked onto to his alarm clock a frown evident on his face. The Icelandic teen glared harshly at the amber colored numbers that lit up the dark abyss of the hotel room that the country currently resided in. Nothing else illuminated the pitch-black room save from said alarm clock.

Iceland twitched as he tried to fall asleep once again. However, that was a feat that just was not coming to him willingly at that moment. Sighing the country continued to glare harshly at the clock almost as if wishing the time to speed up. Seeing as that wasn't going to be happening anytime soon the young male flung his covers off of him to get out of the bed. He switched on his bedside lamp lighting up the room with a fake yellow glow. The nation then proceeded to change into his normal attire. Figuring that a small walk would do him good. Iceland then grabbed his room key from the decorative bowl that sat on a desk in the entranceway. He then put his plan into action. Grant it, the plan had been put into action prematurely but still.

Iceland snuck out.

He was careful not to pass his brother's room so his mere presence wouldn't wake Norway who had an idea as to where the Icelander was at nearly all times. And Iceland didn't want his outing to end prematurely. So he went with his original plan and took the fire exit. Not so surprisingly the silver haired teen had managed to make it out the fire exit without anyone noticing. He had actually almost made it across the street, wet looking with the minerals that were incorporated into the asphalt as they shone under the street lamps that illuminated the night.

The sound of flapping and a familiar weight on his shoulder alerted the adolescent of his puffin who then attempted to bite him annoyingly. Though it wasn't much of an attempt seeing as it was working… Iceland irritably batted at the bird as it attempted to swarm around his head, having taken flight once again.

By now the Icelandic teen had made it across the street and over to the alleyway that the hotel manager had said lead over to a large, grassy park with trails that winded through the woodland much like a lazy snail.

This might sound weird but Iceland had this entire unplanned outing planned. The young teen had- before he left his room- written a note so should something happen his 'annoying older brother' would know where he was…I mean it's not like Ice-y wanted his big brother to know where he was or anything…It's not like he cared about his brother's feelings… or that he wanted his older brothers to know where he was.

Iceland's shoes made a hollow sound on the concrete as he numbly walked down the alleyway an uneasy feeling washed over him. Bad things happened to people in alleyways. Especially since there was this serial killer on the loose that targeted teens about his age and height. They- meaning his family- had seen it on the news channel when they had all gathered in Denmark's room when the Dane had called them to come and check out the news. They all knew it was just because he wanted attention. But that was a newscast article; this was real life. Iceland felt a shiver run up his spine as the moon ducked under partial cloud cover.

The alleyway was then almost immediately plunged into darkness. It was near suffocating, the cold brick walls seemed to close in on the young Icelander. Cold aura of the city was making him feel on edge.

Suddenly the alleyway split into two. The path that Iceland was currently following and a path that deviated from the main one, that path lead down the left hand side both lead to unknown destinations. Iceland continued down the original path that he'd chosen until he stopped, second-guessing himself. Was he supposed to take that left there? He sighed and turned around and made his way-unknowingly- away from the park.

Iceland then continued to walk down the side alleyway his steps unsure, as he seemed to loose even more light to see by, and that was saying a lot. The good thing was that he could easily turn back around should something happen like, oh, run into the serial killer. And while run into a serial killer he did not something _did _happen. He walked- well almost walked- into a wall, there was still enough light in the alleyway to see that there was a wall right in front of him. It was a dead end. The moon seemed to choose that exact moment to come out of it's apparent cloud cover and there it was- a trip wire glistening with small droplets of dew that shone silver in the glow of the moonlight.

Iceland felt his violet blue eyes widen in the surprise of his find. "Cliché things happen to people in alleyways kid." The puffin spoke in a warning tone sensing the danger that lay ahead. He was secretly hoping that his charge didn't decide to take a page out of his brother's book and do something incredibly stupid.

"That only happens in movies." Iceland snapped back at the bird shaken a little with the find. He turned around facing away from the trip wire that would have ended his life. What the young Icelander didn't need to know was that the wire lead up to the wall to a small ledge where the barrel of a shot gun sat parallel to his head, the wire on a hair trigger. So much so that if the teen had so much as brushed against it he would have shot himself and not have even had the time to realize it. But then again Iceland didn't need to know that. Or the fact that the serial killer was _right behind him_ hiding in a garbage bin waiting for the Icelander to spring the trap that he was never meant to spring.

The Icelander continued to walk back down the alleyway. He was then met with a predicament. No it wasn't the abnormally cold air that came from a vent from a building. Nor was it the creepy aura that he seemed to feed off of the city. Or the fact that he hadn't inherited his sense of direction from whomever Norway had inherited it form. No, it was the fact the he _might _have gotten lost.

He growled quietly and walked down an alleyway- Iceland had to admit that it might have not been his best idea to wonder down a dark alleyway in a city that he was unfamiliar with, not including the fact that there was a killer on the loose in this general area. Maybe he'd inherited that trait from whomever Denmark had. Well _that _would sure explain a lot, if not everything about one of his older brothers. Possibly all of his brothers… and Finland… But Iceland had already started to see the Finnish man as another brother so that didn't really count. But that would mean that Finland was in someway related to Hungary, or something like that with the languages… Iceland shook his head, now wasn't the time for his mind to be wondering off on some random little thought process contemplating the family tree of nations.

His boots clicked on the asphalt as he walked down the alleyway deep in thought not 'bothered' at all by the fact that he _may _be lost. Iceland had almost made it to the end of the alleyway when he stumbled over an obvious crack; matter-of-fact it was so obvious that Finland would feel insulted seeing as it was Finland who taught Iceland how to sneak around. Though it never seemed to work on Norway…

In his little slip up Iceland had managed to knock Mr. Puffin loose, the adolescent then looked up to the light pole that the bird had perched on and had started to preen his feathers. This…wasn't the park. Iceland squinted as took in his surroundings the lone street lamp was the only source of light seeing as the moon had retreated back into its cloud cover. He couldn't help but feel more on edge almost as if he was being watched by more than one set of eyes.

The young Icelandic adolescent slowly walked into the pale yellow gold of the street lamp the golden light offering no watchful comfort that the moon seemed to offer. Sharp eyes surveyed the area, a part of town that he didn't feel comfortable being in during the middle of the night. The houses across the street looked to be from the thirties. Dilapidated buildings having obviously seen better days, the mortar that had held the bricks together in the form of buildings were slowly crumbling a few bricks having already found their final resting place on the ground. The wooden boards that formed stairs on one building were rotted and cracked, white lead paint pealing as the asbestos cocking around the windows was slowly giving letting panes of glass fall to their doom. The northern nation turned in a slow circle and saw that the whole street looked pretty much the same. Some houses even had suspicious looking rust colored stains on the crumbling concrete stairs that lead to weathered brick buildings with broken windows and all.

The feeling of being hunted returned again and Iceland's hand itched to reach into his pocket desperately wanting to call his older brother to come and pick him up. The sound of Iceland's breathing was all that broke the silence, his puffin sitting on the light pole shuffling every so often in a nervous fashion. The 'don't turn around' feeling was getting worse.

Iceland jumped at the sound of a chain-link fence rattling shut as it rain in an eroded track in the asphalt. It sounded close by. Metal against concrete. The sound was then followed by a rather sharp bang that resonated through the area. An apartment building door was swinging on its hinges pealing milk paint a dull grey in the shadows of night.

His puffin was then startled from his roost by the unexpected noise the bird going into flight or fight response. 'The door must have banged against the door frame.' The young Icelandic nation thought to him self in an effort to console himself. And an vain attempt at that too. That didn't calm his nerves in the least.

Iceland watched as his puffin flew away frantically. "Hey-!" The Nordic stopped short when a hand, gloved in a thick canvas-like cloth slipped over his mouth. Iceland jumped panic rising in his chest, he couldn't twist enough to see his attacker. A cold feeling appeared across his windpipe and his skin on his throat started to sting a feeling almost like water tailing down his neck unnerved him slightly at the thought of it being his own blood.

Three other figures appeared from where the noises had originated from earlier. They slipped from the shadows much like cats stalking a mouse. Iceland was the mouse.

A dull burning sensation soon began to manifest in his lungs from lack of air as his heart thrashed violently against his ribcage much in the manor of a fluttering canary. His body was frozen in terror as adrenalin took over. However in this situation he was powerless. Especially when his hands were held behind his back out of reach of his cell phone. Norway was going to kill him once he found out about this.

One of the thugs said something to their partner who held the Icelandic nation- what his captor had said would forever remain a mystery to Iceland seeing as it was in a language that he did not know.

…

After that all he knew was darkness.

* * *

There you all go! A ten thousand word chapter just for you lovely people! Sorry about not uploading it this weekend but I accidentally deleted the chapter and I had to rewrite it practically from scratch ._. so I'm really sorry for the wait!

And you guys are not going to believe this! But the hotel in the story? Yeah, it actually exists! I even described the lobby without even seeing a photo until after I looked up hotels in the area, and the county they're in is real also, I don't know if the slums are but they are based off of Shenandoah, PA. I always go there in the summer so I guess it just came to me, just in a more dilapidated form ._. they have good food though.

Anyone herd of Kowalonek's? *Shameless advertising* They have good Kielbasy, if you don't know what that is just ask I'll be happy to explain it to you because when I write Poland's POV there's gonna be a lot of that.

The question remains, are Iceland and Lilli dead or alive?

Who is the manager? Friend or foe?

Where _did _Denmark learn the art of duct taping things?

French-

_Bonjour Monsieur et Mademoiselle, comment vous désirez?_

Translation: Hello mister and miss, how may I help you?

_La clé pour 266 numéro de chambre, s'il vous plait _

Translation: The key for room number 266, please.

If you guys want me to keep the pronunciation in the translations for the French let me know :)


	3. Killer Instinct- Five

'I think this is how the countries must feel sometimes. Being forced to live forever and fight against people you once called friends or family, being thrown into such complicating world relations and never getting the chance to live a normal life.'

pheonixhart17 of Youtube

* * *

I don't own Hetalia

* * *

**Location: Westchester County, NY, U.S.A**

**Time: 18:10**

**Date: 14 July 2012**

Greece was _not_ happy. No it wasn't the fact that he couldn't find a cat; there were loads of those. It was the fact that the Greek had though he lost _him_. Who is _him_? Think about it. Keep thinking…Yep this is Greece and the 'him' was Turkey. Now the events that had made Greece's mood sour were nothing but simple. Turkey bothered the Greek with his mere existence so Greece left. But it seemed that today the fates had a sense of humor about them. For when Greece checked into a hotel in Westchester County and walked to his room there was a Turkey walking out of his room _right across the hall_. The Greek male growled at the back of his throat in annoyance. And before Turkey could even get out the first few syllables of a pun on his name Greece had slammed his door in the Turkish man's face.

Then Greece proceeded to barricade the door, a sturdy wooden door that could easily keep Turkey out…well unless he kicked the door down, but Turkey wouldn't do that… no he had more tact than that. He would spare the poor door's 'pitiful' life. The Turkish man would just pick the lock to prank the younger Greek's room and leave, because that's just how the elder country thought.

After the hassle of barricading the door the younger man flopped down on the bed an irritated sigh escaping his lips at his unfortunate misfortune. And for the first time in a long time the young Greek male fell asleep on a bed.

**Location: Westchester County, NY, U.S.A**

**Time: 01:00**

**Date: 15 July 2012**

Greece awoke much later in the day, er; well it was more like night in the first place anyway, to a gunshot. It was just a little after one in the morning at that moment car lights filtered through the blinds of his window as the soft hum of a vehicle's gas engine rolled by. Drowsy green eyes looked up from where he was laying, somewhat confused until the young man remembered where he was. He groggily looked over to the table beside his bed to see the digital clock reading the time in sickly green numbers.

The nation was about to go back to sleep when his phone beeped signaling that he had received a text message. Glaring in the assumed direction of his cellular device the young Greek man searched for his cell on the table that the alarm resided finally finding it by the lamp that also sat on the wooden table. The nation flipped the electronic device open to see that he had one unread text from his boss as shown by a blinking closed envelope with his boss's name written in the Greek letters. Warily Greece opened the text message to read the aforementioned message. It was an emergency meeting that had to deal with national security in his home. Figuring that his boss had just gotten to his apartment from all of the meetings that he had had that day Greece decided that this one time that he would humor his boss and go to his apartment. He scrolled down to read the rest of the text that held directions to get to the lavish apartment building that the leader was currently residing in.

Greece sighed, sometimes he wished he was a cat… then he could be his own boss and not be summoned like some lap dog… but seeing as that would never happen, lets get back to the situation at hand. The Greek man's boss who would probably rip him to pieces and send him to Hades should he not come with it dealing with national security and all was probably not very thrilled with being ignored. Glancing once more at the directions Greece got up out of his bed and walked over to his window where the curtains were drawn back and a small she-kit mewed to be let into the warmer room with him. Granting the little feline's wish the burnet opened the window and put the young animal on his shoulder so she was hanging off of the back of his shirt.

The animal rubbed her head against his neck in appreciation to the fact that she had been let into the warmer environment. The Greek male responded by gently rubbing her head to show that he understood. Greece then proceeded to walk out of his room de-barricading the door as he stepped into an empty hall, deserted of all life of any kind. The nation then slunk down the hallway with the grace of a cat stalking its prey looking left and right warily like he half expected Turkey to scare him around the next corner or Egypt scold him for sneaking around.

He made it to the fire exit and down the stairs into the cool night that awaited him in the outside world. The furry body on his shoulder pressed closer to him for more warmth. The nation lazily walked around the side of the hotel after going down three flights of stairs.

That was when he heard it. Another loud gunshot. It had come from the alley right in front of him. Greece stuck to the shadows unwilling to get in between what ever it was that had just happened. Time seemed to freeze and Greece could feel icy waves of caution creep up through the ground. Something bad had just happened and the Greek male knew it. He looked down the long alleyway curiously from his spot in the shadows.

That was when a figure approached from the area. The person was bloodied and was also carrying a machete soaked in blood. The cat made a hiss at the back of her throat as the hair on her spine stood on end. The person looked over directly at the Greek. Ecstasy. That's what he saw in that _monster_'s eyes. It was chilling. His heart rate naturally started to speed up. Warmth coursed through his body as he went into fight or flight mode. However just as quick as they had looked straight at him the evil _thing_ looked away. Not daring to breath the nation nearly flattened him self against the wall. He didn't want to fight. It wouldn't do much good. He didn't have a weapon. Closing light marine eyes the nation's body tensed up expecting the burning slice of the blade to run through his body. For warm blood to weep from the precision cuts. But it never came.

Sighing in relief, a breath that he didn't know he was holding, the nation continued to walk down the road, tar colored asphalt the mirror image of the velvety night sky above him. It just didn't add up. Why would his boss text him in the middle of the night? I mean sure it was a matter of probable national security, but obviously Greece would be the one calling his boss, not the other way around. Shaking off the sticky feeling of being watched the young man continued down his chosen path.

Second-guessing himself, as he had been doing a lot recently, the nation began to head back to his hotel. Besides the little kitten was probably getting a little cold in the ears and paws. She rubbed against his neck, purring, her silver marble tabby pelt almost seeming to glow in the moonlight. Sort of like the moon goddess herself. The nation soon found him-self calling the little kitten Artemis in honor of the deity. He softly murmured words in his mother's tongue as he walked back to his hotel. What a waste of time that was, that and the kitten despite her small size, was starting to make his shoulder go numb with a tingling sensation. This was probably Turkey's sick idea of a prank, well, he wouldn't fall for what ever said prank was supposed to be.

Tiny claws dug into his shoulder as the small cat launched herself from him in a flurry of fur as she dashed madly down the empty street to only veer left into an alleyway. Greece froze. That had _never_ happened to him. Adrenaline began to work its way into his blood stream as the nation's heart rate sped up again, unsure of what to expect. Slowly the nation turned around keeping in mind that he was in the middle of the road, completely unprotected, no weapon in hand.

However, what greeted him was not _human_ per se. No, the Greek man would not be so lucky. Instead stood four large white dogs, saliva forming silver, dripping, trails, foam around their mouths, teeth bared, gleaming as more strands of sliver fell from their mouths onto the ground. Greece could almost see the vibrations of the earth through their snarls, eyes hardened with the intent of killing. The jaws of the largest dog snapped as its eyes gleamed maliciously, barking at the young Greek. It could smell the cat on him.

_Hetalia_

Greece sprinted. That was all he could even think of doing at the moment. The air that was supposed to give life was turning his lungs into the deepest pits of Hades. His throat burned, a sticky feeling coated the inside of his mouth as he struggled against the suppressive air around him. The dogs snapped at his heels, nearly getting him twice. They lopped along beside him, tongues lolling, claws clipping against the hard-packed asphalt. The Greek, though his mother had trained him well when he was small had aged since then, he could only run so long before he, just like any other person, tiered out. It was just a matter of time.

Darkness seemed to engulf him as he ran from the protective light of one street lamp to another. There seemed to be no moon as clouds covered her protective glow. It wasn't the first time that night that the moon had turned her back on a country in flight.

But it seemed that time had run out for the Greek nation.

_Hetalia_

Strong jaws, piercing teeth, scissored into his arm tearing muscle, ripping flesh, and shredding capillaries. Slicing through the veins in his arm that carried precious life-blood. He fought against the snarling beast. Finally getting leverage the nations was able to grasp the dog by the scruff of its neck and tear it from his arm. The next thing he knew was that the dog tried to go for his throat, dark crimson, gray in the darkness, painting its chin and throat red. Shakily the nation intercepted the canine in mid air, squeezing the life out of its own throat instead of his.

The other dogs seeing the opportunity to lunge at the nation did so. But Greece was still nimble enough to back out of their clashing teeth quickly.

Clutching his arm to his chest to stop the bleeding the nation decided that he would run down the street, going down alleyways, doubling back on one ways as slowly he lost the creatures tailing him. He should have fainted, but he was a nation and never before had he been so thankful for that irrevocable fact. Dark, almost black blood slowly clotted creating more space in the drops of blood that dripped from between his fingers and onto the betraying concrete.

What he saw next almost made him freeze in his tracks. The small kitten. She lay lifeless in the alleyway, mangled and broken blood flowing like the great river from her mouth. Her silver pelt had lost its luster, as her life, too, had been lost. The magic that had seemingly been incarnated in her small life had long since dissipated into the cold summer night air.

Greece turned away as he hardly skipped a beat in his own flight. Panic foot falls the only thing ringing in his ears that drowned out the sound of the carrion birds.

_Hetalia_

Heart pounding, short of breath, and bloodied from his arm, the bleeding he had stemmed, the nation came to rest in a back road. The hotel was in his sights. He was almost there. He staggered into the alleyway between the two buildings, waiting for the sound of clipping claws to alert him of the dogs that hunted him for his blood. Eyes glistening in the new found moonlight the nation peeked out from his hiding spot. Finding nothing threatening the nation proceeded to head in the direction of the hotel, relief flooding his heart.

Sudden pain. It erupted in his back by his right shoulder blade, a pin-prick.

The next sound was all too familiar. The electronic sound of a silencer on a gun. A cry of surprise couldn't even leave his throat before he was sedated.

**Location: Westchester County, NY, U.S.A**

**Time: 05:43**

**Date: 15 July 2012**

Light bathed the room as dust particles swirled in a taciturn dance. Warmth from the sun washed in with the light from a cool breeze that entered the window, brushing against a nation's face. Slowly he stirred, back cramping against the position he was currently in.

At first he wondered why he was sleeping half on his sister's bed. That was until the events of last night came rushing back to the German-speaking nation in whiplash. Switzerland groaned. He managed to get up, wincing at the painful knots in his back. His muscles howled in protest at the motion. Stumbling the country left the room- knot in throat- as he staggered to the doorway.

Wrenching the door open he looked around for one of the members of his family- wait, the Bad Touch Trio. The teen growled. It was a possibility that they were the culprits in his sister's abduction, after all Prussia's room was right beside his. No it couldn't. Prussia, France, or Spain couldn't drive in the country. Prussia was currently the only one to still have his EU license and the former country wasn't one to break the law.

It couldn't hurt to ask though. He might have seen something- not that the older country turned micro-nation would tell him anyway. But seeing as he really had no other choice but to question the other, older male Switzerland raised his fist to knock on the wooden door nearly backing away twice.

Finally managing to stir up enough courage to knock on the thick, fake, wood of the hotel door. He only had to wait for a few moments. But those moments felt like eternities. The door finally creaked open. Switzerland opened his mouth to speak only to find that he wasn't looking at the Prussian in question but rather he was gazing into the white-blue eyes of Germany.

After being under the scrutiny of the taller, older German male for quite a while the elder nation moved aside to let the younger of the two walk numbly into the room. "Hey, brüder," Switzerland felt his hopes rise as he heard Prussia's voice. At least he was currently occupying the room, "who was- oh hey Swissy, come to be blessed by my awesome presence? _Wie ghet es Ihnen?" _Prussia asked from where he was reclining on the sofa beer in hand. Switzerland's hollow green eyes just scanned over his elders, completely ignoring Prussia's question.

"H-have you seen Lilli?" The nation asked, stuttering slightly. The action of having his question ignored nearly made the German-speaking micro-nation choke on his beer. Nervous red eyes meet wary blue as the two tried to find out what Switzerland meant exactly by that.

A few moments passed until Prussia couldn't contain himself any longer, "This is a joke right, Germany! What have I told you two about doing that?!" Prussia rambled slightly scared of the seriousness of the supposed game. Germany, however, was just as dumbfounded as his elder brother.

"I didn't have any part in this brüder, he's telling the truth and you know it." Germany said whilst sighing heavily, closing his eyes to gather his bearings. Switzerland just stood there not really processing the situation at hand, completely unresponsive. Prussia swirled his drink, a sober look on his face.

"Oh Lilli." The albino mumbled as he looked into the swirls of his beer, the amber liquid distorting his features. Little Liechtenstein was the baby- and only girl- of the family. Naturally her brothers, well the ones that were in the room at least, were over protective of her, Austria normally pampered the young girl.

_Hetalia_

Germany herded Switzerland into the living room and forced the smaller nation to sit down in a chair. The nation gratefully sunk down into the soft material letting his head fall in his hands shamefully. Shame. That's what the adolescent nation felt. Shame. His own sister was kidnapped from right under his nose and all the while he had been powerless to save her. His head snapped up as Germany finished talking on the landline. Dull, questioning green eyes met the steel ones of the larger German. "The police have been notified of Lilli's disappearance…she's…she might be 'dead.' They say there's a serial killer around. Brüder and I saw it last night, we heard about it from Sweden. Our Secret's at risk Switzerland." Germany said solemnly as he sat down next to the Swiss teen. The youngest of the three looked at the clock to see that it was five in the morning.

Dawn light crept through the window. Normally welcoming light cold and hungry as it devoured the room. The three nations were gathered in the room; Switzerland had his head in his hands sorrow pulsating throughout his body. 'You idiot, had you not fallen asleep she still might be here.' The adolescent berated himself.

Switzerland coughed to hide his emotions as Prussia looked down at him with sober red eyes. The eldest male could understand Switzerland's anguish. Prussia sighed as he went into big brother mode. Slinging an arm around the Swiss teen's shoulders the resident micro nation stated an obvious fact. "She wouldn't blame you, so don't beat yourself up over it." The albino said in his normal raspy voice, "Besides, it's not awesome." The elder man heartily patted his little brother's back in a vain attempt to comfort the stubborn blond nation.

In response to the action Switzerland bit his bottom lip to distract him from the pain in his heart. Redirecting it instead to something physical that he had become accustomed to dealing with over the years. However now it was quite obvious that he was trying to hold treacherous emotions at bay. The nation was a former shell of himself pride hurt, but not as much as the pure let down of not being able to save his sister. Germany was the first to take action, as always, in an attempt to at least keep some normalcy. "Prussia, why don't you go down to the reception desk to see if they saw anything suspicious. If you can, get their surveillance cameras' footage. After that I need to you arrange a meeting with the other nations, code 'Ghost Hunt', remember it?" Germany stated robotically making demands like he was an officer in the military (which he was.)

**Location: Westchester County, New York, U.S.A**

**Time: 06:00**

**Date: 15 July 2012**

It was well past dawn when the Nordic country noticed something was amiss. There was something wrong about the morning, a sort of suffocating darkness that clawed, gasping at the air around him. Norway decided that now was the time to worry, though, for by the time he was about to walk out his hotel door when something materialized through aforementioned door. It was a small fairy. The small creature looked shaken to the core. "Iceland's gone." Those two words were all it took to put the nation into a mental panic. The black obsidian talons of fear tore into his heart as the monster of fury threatened to consume his mind.

The northern nation then remembered the serial killer and bolted to his little brother's room in a state of unrest. What would he find on the other side of the door? His little brother's body lying mangled with the killer standing over him? Would he even be dead? What if- shaking his head Norway cleared his thoughts as he tried to not think of the worst. The fairy, knowing the nation's unpredictability, had flown to the security camera and was playing a continuous loop of an empty hallway, something she had become quite good at over the years thanks to dealing with the Nordic country.

The Norwegian then proceeded to try and hack the lock on his brother's door. It was surprisingly easy seeing as he just had to make his room key look like it was his brother's. The fairy had said he was 'gone', what did she mean by that? Reluctantly, unwilling to find what was on the other side of the door, Norway turned the handle. The mechanisms inside the door clicking as the gears turned in a coordinated dance.

Norway opened his eyes, not having remembered closing them in the first place to find his brother's room empty. A sigh of relief. It looked like the young Icelandic teen had just stepped out for a while. Irritation pricked at Norway's skin when- at first glance- there was no note. That was until his scathing blue eyes looked on the table next to him to find some ceramic bowl thing. There was a folded piece of college ruled notebook paper in the dark blue and white painted bowl. The bowl itself was a stark contrast to the dark stained wood of the table it resided on.

The Norwegian, hoping for an excruciatingly detailed essay as to why his younger brother was not in his room, and why he'd snuck out whilst there was a killer on the loose. He also wanted a reassurance that his brother didn't have a death wish, because so help him, if- no _when_ Norway found the Icelandic teen he'd kill him for scaring him. He'd pummel Denmark too if he was involved in this in any way, shape, or form.

Norway grasped the notebook paper in between two fingers as the depressing thought crossed his mind. 'You can only kill him if he's alive.' Norway's body went rigid with that thought, chill running up his spine, shoulder tense. He opened the note not caring for any more delay. Sadly- for Iceland- it didn't contain much detail: _'went out for a walk, be back soon.' _In blind anger the Norwegian began to burn the paper in his grasp the small note smoldering and turning black in his ruthless vice grip. The sharp smell of burning paper entered the cold room. The paper had actually started to catch fire when his concentration was broken. Didn't Iceland say there was a park near here? Something the young adolescent had picked up from the receptionist. The death call of an ambulance rung out through the street next to the hotel and Norway felt sick anxiety taking root inside him.

He put the slightly burned paper back on the table and made his way over to the window numbly. Norway pulled back the curtains, a black shape on the ledge of the window catching his eye- but he ignored it- as he looked out onto the scene. A body was being carted into the ambulance, as the news crew stood by broadcasting live from the crime scene. Norway squinted in an attempt to make out the lettering on the news van. Sometimes he thought that he eyesight was deteriorating as much as his elder brother's had. Eyes widening slightly in triumph at being able to read the news van- CNN- the nation made to turn to the TV the resided in front of the hotel bed.

That was when he saw what the dark blob was. Iceland's puffin. Knowing somewhere deep inside his mind the animal was the only witness to his brother's disappearance the Norwegian let the bird in. Instinctively Mr. Puffin tried to fly inside only to spiral down helplessly to the floor. "Tell me everything." Norway demanded picking up the aquatic bird and placing him on the windowsill, cool July morning air snatching at the words.

"The kid, he was kidnapped," The bird panted, "he's alive as far as I know." A pause, this was starting to grate on Norway's nerves. "'E went out around midnight through the fire exit. Almost got caught by the serial killer too." Norway shot a glance at the puffin as the animal disproved his original thought. His little brother was alive, for the time being at least, for there were ways for nations to die. The country could feel the weight lift from his shoulders from where he stood by the television to feel raw anger replace it seconds later. Dark eyes stabbed into the puffin. He wanted straight answers. NOW! "I followed them to here before I was shot."

Obviously not satisfied Norway glared at the bird threateningly. Then he remembered, the receptionist! Her accent was not only strongly out of place in the country, but she also told Iceland where the park was. He was probably there, that was where he was when he was kidnapped. Knowing that he wasn't going to get anything else out of the now unconscious puffin Norway swiftly headed to the door. There was one sensible country that he could take his anger out on. Denmark.

However fate seemed to have different plans. Instead of Norway just rigging Denmark's door to hit him when he opened it the Dane had walked out into the hallway at the same time Norway did. Fairy still covering the camera Norway rounded on his older brother. "It's your fault." Norway growled, a rare emotion known as aggression showing in his eyes.

"What? What's my fault?" Denmark questioned, flinching at his brother's fist came into contact with his shoulder.

"You let Ice-" Norway cut himself off remembering where they were. "Emil snuck out last night- the fire exit." Norway accused his brother.

Upon hearing this Denmark narrowed his eyes, normal bright blue darkening into something more sinister at the accusation. It was nearly enough to make Norway back off- but he held his ground. "What? Do you honestly think that I'm as overprotective as you? Had it ever crossed your mind that the kid wanted space? No it didn't. I'm not you Norway! I'm not going to keeps tabs on Ice, he can take care of himself!" Denmark snapped back defensively showing rare frustration at his younger brother.

That was around the time that Sweden chose to come out of his room and intervene with his quarreling brothers. "Wh't's g'ng 'n?" He drawled while keeping Norway and Denmark from murdering each other. Finally seeing reason Norway sighed the initial impact of blind rage wearing down, his shoulders tensed, almost literally taking on the weight of the world.

"Iceland's gone." The younger Norwegian stated, defeated. Needless to say that statement in and of itself caught them off guard.

"H-how?" Denmark stuttered obviously on a guilt trip for blowing up on his younger brother without processing the situation to the fullest extent.

"His puffin told me. I think he heard about the park through the alleyway through the receptionist…" The three locked eyes at the realization dawned on them, and before poor Finland who had just stumbled out of his own room could grasp the situation the three brothers were at the front desk. What was surprising was that Prussia and Egypt were already at the aforementioned front desk interrogating the woman. Add to that the fury of a Viking and as you can imagine the woman exploded in French, screaming for them to leave her alone and she only told 'Emil' where the park was from a man that had gotten a room there earlier. He had checked out at around midnight. The five countries, seeing they weren't going to get anywhere closer to finding anything out left.

Prussia took a brooding Denmark aside as the other two Nordics left, feathers ruffled. "Hey cous' remember the rules established at the first meeting?" Denmark blinked of course he remembered! He turned back to Prussia, head tilted down, normally bright eyes dull.

"Yeah, what about the rules?" He asked curiously, eyes brightening a little at the subject, the possibility of saving his youngest brother a burden to his conscious.

"Do you remember Ghost Hunt?" Prussia asked the blond nation as they walked over to a corner away from any unwanted eavesdroppers. Prussia's red eyes gleamed seemingly in the light; his hair fluorescent as he looked over Denmark's shoulder to see if anyone unusual was listening in. Finding the in the clear the Prussian male turned congealed blood eyes to his Danish cousin's blue ones. "We can call an emergency meeting."

**Location: UN Meeting Room, New York, New York, U.S.A**

**Time: 10:20**

**Date: 15 July 2012**

An emergency meeting. The words rang clear through America's ears as soon as he had heard about it from England. The blond nation speed walked down the hallway, guilt-ridden. The reason for the meeting being called? Three. Three disappearances. All in the same night, at the same hotel, in his _home._ Pale lights and cream walls that were dotted by the occasional painting or bust of some random dead guy moved by him as he walked.

America's footfalls were quiet, muffled like the kidnappings of the other nations. The young country finally made it to the end of the ravenous corridor and, nervously, America pushed the heavy, dark stained, oak doors. The most notable was the absence of the soft metronome of Greece's snoring. Then was the sight of the brotherly banter from Iceland denying any relation to Norway. Finally there was no warm scent of wild flowers or crisp, Alpine air tinting the stuffy meeting room air with the sweet heartbeat of life. The room seemed oppressive. The sound of silence.

The American felt cold blue eyes staring into his soul, almost like his very being was currently being judged. "It's about time you showed up." He could recognize the voice of his cousin. A scathing remark from a country that America had always known to remain quiet.

"Norge!" Denmark snapped, in a vain attempt to speak to his brother, but to no avail. America could still feel the hostility in the Norwegian male's accusing gaze. He finally made it to his seat Switzerland and Norway's eyes trained on him, gaging his every movement. It made the American so uneasy that he relied on England to run the meeting for him. America was unable to breath, let alone present in the hostile environment with the guilt that he let this happen fall on his shoulders. The calculating eyes of the two overprotective older brothers tearing into him, promising harm should something not be done about their siblings' disappearances.

However, somewhere in the back of his mind America wished that England had been an overprotective father. But he wasn't. The young male looked up from his 'notes', which suspiciously resembled bad doodles one makes when they're supposed to be taking notes.

America felt another set of eyes on him, but they were surprisingly not hostile. The adolescent looked back over to see Finland glance apologetically in his direction. And that was around the time that England lost control over the meeting. The elder nation sat down heavily next to America letting a sigh escape his lips. "You've got yourself in quite the predicament, now haven't you America?"

England's green eyes looked at the younger American. " I haven't seen Norway this agitated in a while." America looked up at his father figure from where he slouched. The blond nation made a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat as he read the note that Prussia had passed him. "I'd stay away from the Nordics for a while, they don't take it well when one of their own-" England cut himself off abruptly as Germany went into drill sergeant mode. America knew what England was going to say. Those two words repeated themselves in his mind, '_is lost'_ those two words could be interpreted in many ways.

A nudge from Canada on his right told him that it was time to finally address the disappearance of the three nations. Standing, back straight, shoulders square the nation looked around surveying the room with nervous blue eyes for any encouragement. He only found this when South Korea sent the American a solemn nod while China's back was turned. It was now or never.

"I will now address the disappearances involving the three nations, as set down in the first meeting of the world." America stumbled over his words slightly in the silence. It felt as though he'd just given himself a death sentence, by country. The meeting room promptly exploded into chaos at the end of America little speech as each country spoke their opinion.

"That's enough!" Switzerland snapped, firing his rifle into the air, forming a perfect star burst pattern on the ceiling. Conflicting green eyes swept the meeting room as the hedgehog-like country challenged any other nation to question him. No one dared to do so, fearing for their lives. The German-speaking country then sank down into his chair and said in a quieter tone, "Just let him speak." It almost seemed as though the Swiss teen was begging, but Switzerland didn't beg. It was un-Switzerland-y. For once the nations listened to reason and turned their burning gazes toward America, demanding answers.

_Hetalia_

Nearly six fights broke out during that meeting. Stress of the nations tainting the air with oppression and fear as they imagined what would happen to the captives, hell, what would happen to them. America could see the nations dividing themselves as tensions climbed higher. Thoughts racing, nothing productive being done, more frayed nerves than anything, this meeting was going nowhere. It was a disaster area. Gathering his nerves the American called order to the meeting, "Dudes, let's call it a day." He feebly said, having flashbacks to his time in the trenches, it felt like that. Trenches, you had no idea what you would see on the other side of that bend. Would it be a trench rat the size of a house cat feasting upon your buddy? Would you run yourself through with a bayonet that an enemy soldier held to your chest? Would you inhale toxic gas that tore the soft tissues of your respiratory system?

America shook his head clearing the cobwebs of old memories that threatened to overflow. The meeting room was almost entirely empty, only a few straggling nations stayed behind, namely him. America looked up at the ceiling, and hopefully to his mother's soul as she watched him. He needed her. The American would go to one of the Native reservations to be closer to her people. He did that sometimes when he needed the reassurance. He packed up his things and the blond nation made his way, albeit sluggishly, out of the conference room. He trotted down the hallway looking for his brother to see if the northern country wanted to visit their mother's people. But instead the young American found him with France conversing to his father figure in one of his tongues. Sighing America turned down the hallway. That'd be a 'no' to going to visit.

The self proclaimed hero burst out of the doors and walked to his car, a modest mustang that he'd had for a while, it was one of those junk cars that he had built back up in his spare time and taken it to his buddy to get a paint job done on it. He had walked to the car to find that he wasn't the only one next to it. For leaning on the side of the car was Finland. The Nordic nation had caught the American by surprise. Didn't England just explicitly tell him that he wasn't to go near the Nordics? Ah, who cares about rules anyway, they're for uptight old people who go by the name of 'England.' Sheepishly the blond rubbed the back of his neck, purple eyes fixated on the ground. "Ah…Sorry about Norway… He's just worried about Iceland… you know… Sweden told me to tell you that Denmark told him that we don't hold it against you… Well mostly Sweden said that but- anyway, we know that your going through a lot, nobody perfect." Finland rambled looking the younger, and taller American in the eye. His own purple eyes filled with empathy. Finland was one to know about hard times, he could relate.

"It's…fine" America mumbled not entirely happy with himself. Finland frowned and turned to leave. "Finland." America called to the elder nation. The Finnish male turned to look at America over his shoulder. "If Norway doesn't rip my head off my shoulders within the next twenty-four hours, could you tell him that I really am sorry?" America stumbled over his words as he thought of the Nordic's situation. He would react the same way if it were Canada that had been kidnapped. He got in his car not bothering to look back once at Finland's shocked face as he drove off. He needed to drive. To where? He didn't know, nor did he care at this point, his visit to his mother's people forgotten.

Finland just shook his head and smiled to himself as he walked down to hail a taxi. He could hear the sincere tone in the younger country's voice. It was hard for the nations to apologize so sincerely to each other like that. It would do Norway good; at least it would stop him from going on a killing spree.

**Location: Westchester County, New York, U.S.A.**

**Time: 14: 35**

**Date: 15 July 2012**

However the above-mentioned Norwegian had not gone on the anticipated killing spree. Oh no. He was much more above that. He had decided that he would put his racing mind to rest by walking the path that Iceland had taken last night. The same path that had killed the adolescent that ventured into the hostile alleyway only an hour after the Icelandic teen. Norway sighed and continued on through the stone cold slaughterhouse.

The blistering heat of the summer sun reflected off of the asphalt and dark shingling and metal of the roofs of the buildings. Norway turned down one of the alleyways that branched off of the main one that had been the chosen path of many. The nation swallowed hard imagining that it had been his little brother instead of some random stranger.

The blond nation turned back out of the alleyway unknowingly following the path of his brother as he continued to walk down the disorienting pathways. The alleyway was playing tricks on his mind. He reached the end of the trenched horror house to find himself in a dilapidated part of town, his eyes scanned the area looking for any sign of his younger brother, but Norway was disappointed. There was none that could count. The only thing remotely close to a sign so far that his brother had been there that the nation found that could even relate to his little brother was the bloodstain on the concrete and even that was more than slightly questionable seeing as the area around it seemed to have similar suspicious red stains. They had yet to put the etching acid on the concrete to get the blood out of the ground. Its not like they would anyway seeing as the area that his brother went missing in was not the best place to be after dark. He took a step foreword to hear a slight crunching sound. The nation looked down warily. A cell phone- scratch that- it was not only a cell phone, but a cell phone that had belonged to his brother. Finally! Norway stooped down to pick the device up, his fingers brushing against smooth glass and plastic. He looked down at the cracked screen and pressed the home button a little desperately. There was no message. However, his phone number was on the screen, anguish threatened the nation's mind as he looked at the number heart twisting.

But at a second glance the Norwegian found that something was off about it. It almost looked as though in Ice's hurry to call his brother that he had typed an extra number into the cell phone, five. Well that was interesting… if not a little creepy for there were five Nordics. Norway didn't like the association. But he was probably reading to far into it anyway, after all it _is _Norway we're talking about here people.

The phone seemed to be enjoying his annoyance especially seeing at it buzzed, nearly startling the blond nation. A new text. Norway's dark eyes narrowed in suspicion as he read the caller ID. Five. Oh he was going to have a field day with this 'Five' person when he found them. He opened the phone once, again having closed it, to read the message, not that he was a nosy older brother or anything, really, you people need to stop making these crazy assumptions about him. He wouldn't admit it but what was in the text scared him, albeit slightly, but still none-the-less the nation couldn't help himself from looking around wearily. He stopped himself from turning around to hurriedly, after all the text did read that they could see him. It was some scare tactic especially when they had a picture of him standing in front of an old brick building, which obviously was where he had been currently standing. The way the picture was taken- he was no expert- the person had to be across the street from him in a building that had the sun shining down on it's overgrown yard. A rusted chain-link fence kept the mini jungle at bay, vainly attempting to keep any evil from making it out onto the streets. There were no windows and dull paint peeled from the house. Finding that now would be the best time to leave to get back to a more busy street so he would have less of a chance of being attacked the Norwegian gave the house one last suspicious glance.

The blond nation turned and walked, at a normal pace, down the alleyway once again, a tight grasp on his little brother's phone. It was proof that they were close enough to keep Iceland, yet use tactics to get ransom money out of the countries. Their secret had been compromised. Norway had to tell the other nations but he couldn't quite get a good signal with all of the buildings around him. It was an alleyway after all. Norway had made it about halfway back to the hotel when his footfalls had started to suddenly gain more weight than what he would consider normal. And seeing as he couldn't feel any presences of magical beings around him the Norwegian Country knew that he was being followed. By who, well he could guess that much. They probably wanted the evidence back. But then they shouldn't have left something so obvious in the first place.

The first few syllables were burning on Norway's tongue as he continued to walk the pure knowledge of being followed nearly enough to drive him up a wall. Finally, stubbornness getting the better of him the nation spun around to face his stalker but the alleyway was empty and seeing as it was a straight two story cliff that collided with the floor, not a ladder in sight Norway couldn't see how he was being stalked when there was no place to hide. He continued to walk, that was until a red flag went off in his head. The person was close enough now. He could sense magic. The Nordic country spun around pulling out a handgun from seemingly nowhere. He fired two shots into the shadows. Nothing. Silence seemed to engulf the alleyway a sickening dread of what was going to happen next filled the country. Now it was his turn to be attacked. His breathing was somewhat ragged with the adrenaline that flowed much like a torrent through his veins.

Sharp searing pain. It started just below his right bottom rib, the serrated blade of a knife catching on bone as it tore through flesh making a sickening squelching sound in the process as it grazed past his diaphragm. The nation bit back a cry of surprise as blood; a deep, rich cognac welled up through his fingers as he tried to stem the flow. Fingers tinted with the substance the nation slumped against the wall, labored breathing, stabbing pain that came in pulsating waves that drained the nation of any energy that he could muster. Something was wrong. He felt faint. Like his life was hanging in the balance slowly draining away onto the silent concrete below him, his only witness. Numbly he could feel his attacker take his phone. Unfocused blue eyes could only make out the blurry shape of a human as his vision faded.

Nations couldn't die from a knife wound. Right?

_Hetalia_

Denmark was lounging in the lobby area waiting around for Norway and Finland while thinking about what had happened in the past twelve hours. Then he heard gunshots. Two in rapid succession. That sure got his attention. But then anything really could catch and hold the young Danish man's attention, like this one time… never mind. But anyway the shots fired had gotten is attention. They sounded right outside the hotel, and seeing as he was in the lobby talking to Sweden and the other nation had heard them too then Denmark thought that he had been pretty reliable with the whole gun shot thing because despite the fact that his brother's eyesight had gone south his hearing had improved greatly.

"What are you two fellows doin' here? You shouldn't be so surprised to hear gunshots coming from _that_ alleyway." An older balding man said walking up to the two young men carrying a suit case with him, "I had checked out last night, but I had to comeback," he motioned to the suitcase sheepishly, "I left in such a hurry I forgot me suitcase!" He barked in laughter at his own blunder.

The man was slightly pudgy and had brown hair and beady black eyes. And while he was dressed impeccably Denmark still grimaced slightly; he had a bad smell about him, funny it almost smelled like blood and death masked with two shots of espresso. Thankfully the Dane's phone decided that it was a good idea to save the northern nation by receiving a text.

'Stabbed, alleyway by hotel.' Denmark felt ice creep into his body. The text had been sent from Norway, he made the mental connection and nearly bolted out of the hotel doors, until he remembered that it was probably a good idea to call an ambulance. "Berwald, call an ambulance for me will ya? I found out what the gun shots were." Denmark said hurriedly somehow remembering to use Sweden's human name as to not draw attention to themselves more than if he had forgotten to use the correct name.

Of course Sweden got the message, because this is Sweden we're talking about here, and dialed the number as Denmark rushed out of the building and across the street nearly getting hit had he not stopped short. Obviously the car didn't stop not really caring that they had almost just hit a person much less a nation. Speaking of nations shouldn't they call the Norwegian embassy? Yeah they should but the Dane's brother was more important, he'd already lost one and he wasn't going to lose another brother in the next twenty-four hour time period. The Dane finally made it across the street and sprinted down the dimly lit alleyway to Norway who was slouched against a wall on the right side of the alleyway, according to the older blond nation.

Denmark kneeled down next to his brother eyeing the knife wound that the blond nation kept his hand around to stem the bleeding. However it only worked so much as blood covered his hands and stomach leaking onto the concrete staining the cold, rough surface a dark black crimson. The knife is what caught Denmark's attention the most. In the Norwegian's left hand was a knife stained with dark, almost black blood up to the hilt. It looked as though the handle was made of a bone of an animal, a rib, or tooth, perhaps an antler. He moved it aside and pulled Norway's hand away from his side to inspect the wound. The smaller nation made a small noise in the back of his throat, blood at the corner of his mouth, dangerous wounded expression on his countenance. The alleyway suddenly seemed colder to the Dane, the dank, unfeeling walls and floor, the earth deprived of a soul, dead. His breath hitched, what if whoever did this knew how to kill a nation, and pressing his own hand to the wound the Dane checked his brother for any other injuries.

Blond head turning to the sudden sound of foot steps Denmark was met by Sweden walking as calmly as his emotionless mask would let him, no doubt preparing himself for the worst. The larger Swedish male kneelt down beside Denmark looking in Norway's eyes for any dilation, other than the fact that he was pale from blood loss and had squeamishness that one got when they saw their own blood, the nation was over all, okay, not counting the puncture wound that would take surgery to correct.

The knife also caught Sweden's attention, he picked it up glancing at it curiously noting that it looked to be an antler from a white tail deer, but that was just a mere guess by looking at the way the antler looked. Frowning the northern nation looked at one of the growths that seemed to be broken and figuring that it was going to fall off at any moment the nation handled it carefully. However Sweden had quite large hands and he was, although surprisingly nimble, still a little clumsy. He knocked the broken antler off and the blade opened, thick green substance dripped through the slit in the blade. It dropped into a small puddle of Norway's blood and started to smoke. Surprised the blond haired nation dropped it sending the knife clattering to the ground. This caught Denmark's attention. His expression went from one of annoyance, which was rare for the Dane, to shock, which was much more common.

"Is that… poison?" Denmark asked looking at Sweden dubiously suddenly feeling even more worried for both of his brothers' well beings than he already was. From his spot next to Norway he could see the thick green substance congealing on the pavement. There was no doubt as to what it could be.

Thinking fast the larger Swede kicked the knife away from his brothers towards the wall on the other side of the narrow alleyway wary of what could happen should the poison touch one of them after seeing it demonstrate its power on Norway's blood. One could get quite claustrophobic in an environment like this one. Sweden and Denmark could finally here the ambulance in the distance gradually getting louder, frantic, in an attempt to find the missing country. "Did… you call the embassy?" Asked Denmark preoccupied with Norway's wound the smaller country having finally collapsed. Sweden nodded as he stood, wincing at his stiff joints.

"'ls' c'll'd F'nl'nd." The younger nation responded and Denmark gave an exasperated glance down at Norway. 'Why did they have to call Finland? Oh yeah… they were supposed to go back to the meeting and pick him up… something about talking to America.' Denmark realized sheepishly. Finland was no doubt unappreciative about that one. When Denmark thought about it he could almost imagine little Finland hailing a taxi the thought alone was enough to make him smile, in turn Sweden gave him a concerned look.

_Hetalia_

Denmark threw himself down on his bed after they had straightened everything out with the hospital; they seemed to be only concerned with the health care of his brother. That needless to say wasn't what he was used to seeing. Swallowing his frustration with the hospital people and the lady at the desk that really didn't give a shit that his younger brother had just been stabbed and he wanted to know how the surgery had gone. She had been playing solitaire on her computer just nodding absent-mindedly at him until she finally looked at the Dane and asked him where he was from. Finally having gotten a rise out of the normally good-natured Danish male the nation just turned and left leaving an dumb-struck secretary staring at his back as he stormed out of the sterile building leaving behind the clinging smell of death, sickness, and fear all masked by the burning odor of rubbing alcohol.

The memory clung to him like the blood that stained his skin. He had washed most of it off, but it had dried making tiny river-like patterns on his hands. Grimacing, no longer wanting to see the red substance the nation rolled off of his bed and made it to the hotel bathroom. Denmark turned on the water and furiously rubbed at his brother's blood that stained his hands. The overwhelming feelings of uselessness and worthlessness that made the Dane press his back against the wall letting out an agitated sigh. Punching the aforementioned wall in blind frustration at his inept ability to keep the past from repeating itself. Finally deciding that he'd ramped up the hotel's water bill enough the blond nation turned off the running water that was now a rosy pink color and irately walked into his room spinning emotions screaming in his head, it was maddening to say in the least. Sinking into a chair, head in his hands, Sweden and Finland wisely staying away from him for the time being, the nation cursed him self repeatedly in every language he knew.

Denmark looked up at his cell phone bright eyes suddenly sparking with an idea. He could call his cousin, he'd seen Sealand talk to Latvia and figured that talking to a nation that was in the same situation as your were in helped, maybe that logic could apply to nations? Besides Netherland and his siblings left after the meeting on the first flight out so he would need to know of the recent play out of events.

**Location: Amsterdam, North Holland, Netherlands**

**Time: 23:20**

**Date: 15 July 2012**

Netherland was lounging at his house in his capital doing what most country's did when they just flew fifteen hours; nothing. Belgium was spending time with him to help get their relationship back on the right track. It felt wrong to have siblings be so distant in his opinion especially when said younger sister could be really scary sometimes. Any way back to what he had been currently doing which was laying around on his bed staring at the ceiling having just got back from his flight to his home. Belgium had gone to bed just recently, falling asleep before her head hit the pillow; it made Netherland feel like his life had meaning when he watched his siblings. But it was bound to get more interesting with Luxemburg visiting tomorrow, he and Belgium had a bad- but funny- case of sibling rivalry going on, so far Belgium was in the lead, but only because she was shooting him a murderous look.

The shrill ringing of a phone startled the Dutchman out of his bed making him fall on the floor with a dull thud sound as he scrambled to get the phone before it woke his sister. He snatched the phone up from where it was currently residing on the table next to his bed and looking briefly at the caller ID answered it. "Are you trying to kill me? Do you have any idea as to what time it is- you'd better have a good reason for calling!" hissed Netherland into the phone in irritated, rapid Dutch forgetting that the Dane on the other side of the line could only get a vague idea of what he was saying.

"Did you hear what happened?" Denmark asked his cousin getting a surprised reaction out of the Dutch speaking country.

"No…" The Netherlands responded blinking his hair out of his eyes as he proceeded to get in a more comfortable position on the floor being too lazy to get up.

"Lichtenstein, Iceland, and Greece went missing last night. You were the first to leave, did you see anything?" Denmark hastily explained and the other blond could here that his cousin was hiding something from him. Wait; as a matter of fact he did see something when he was walking with Belgium and Luxemburg in the lobby

"Y-yes, I did. He was an older man with balding brown hair and beady black eyes, slightly over weight and stocky, he smelled of blood… why do you want to- Denmark?" Netherlands rattled off the description of the man only to be met with silence on the other line. He cursed inwardly at the rudeness of his cousin.

"I just saw that man…" Denmark cut him self off short, Netherland sighed getting fed up with being kept in the dark, what was he missing? Right now he was really regretting booking the first flight out, especially since his government was paying for it and not him.

"You're not telling me everything." The sleepy Dutch country drawled irately. '_Nice going, that wasn't totally stating the obvious, great, now I sound like Poland, last time I'm sitting near _him_ in a world meeting_.' He berated himself for stating the obvious going off on a random tangent because of his situation of being deprived of sleep.

A tired sigh came over the line as Denmark grappled for words to say, "Norway was stabbed," Well that wasn't what the young man was thinking his Danish cousin was going to say. Netherlands gave the phone a weird look and figuring that he was being told what he asked for then he should be happy, well until the next words came out of Denmark's mouth. "The man that we both saw was a serial killer." _Was?_ "Is getting tried now, amazing what happens when a country has well over a half dozen embassies breathing down their neck." The Dane on the other side of the line mused, '_well that explains it.' _ "Watch out for yourself we don't know who'll disappear next." Denmark finished solemnly, a dry tone for the Dane, and with that both countries said their good-byes and resigned themselves to a night of trying to find out the enemy's next move.

Netherlands decided that it would be a good idea to get up off of the floor now seeing as he would regret it if he fell asleep on the aforementioned floor. He lazily let himself fall onto the mattress and promptly fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

_Hetalia_

Belgium lowered the glass that she was holding to the wall that she had been using to listen in on her big brother's conversation with their cousin. She didn't like this, not one bit, and her brother had the nerve to fall asleep immediately after the conversation. Taking matters into her own hands Belgium called Her little brother and asked him if he was all right. Of course she was told to 'go away' and 'what movies have you been watching, I'm perfectly fine!" Typical Luxemburg. Reassured the female nation then settled back down carefully placing the glass down by the light of the silver moon on the bedside table. It's not like it really mattered seeing that it was Netherlands that we were talking about and he really didn't have a very extravagantly decorated home. The woman rolled her eyes and she too drifted off into a deep, semi-restful sleep.

* * *

Note about the hospital- apparently in Norway and other countries in Europe they worry about treating the patient first then worry about the paperwork it's the opposite in America they worry about the paperwork first (that's what one person said….I don't know, I've never been **in** a hospital, and I've never been to Europe- yet :D )

The drastic time difference when Denmark and Netherlands's talk- dur time zone's people… I'm using Eastern Standard Time for the base and most of Europe is five hours ahead of us so…

Belgium spying- Well it did say that she was a nosy sister and the whole put a glass up to a wall thing works… but you didn't hear that from me…

The poison- This poison was specifically created for this story, you will soon see where it comes from in a not-so-distant future.

Killing nations- In this story nations can die by another nation, if their people and land are destroyed, and two other ways which will be reviled soon my lovelies.

At least we know who the serial killer is ._.


	4. Paranoia Across The World

Here it is! The third Chappy of OLW (which almost spells OWL) in the flesh, er, electronic imaging maybe…?

I don't own Hetalia, if I did, it would be epic with epic music and everything :D

Warning: I wrote some of this while I listened to epic music… be warned. It also gets a little graphic toward the end…so…

* * *

**Location: Amsterdam, North Holland, Netherlands**

**Time: 11:46**

**Date: 16 July 2012**

Netherlands woke quite unceremoniously that morning giving a kiss to the floor. Which is fancy authoress speak for 'he got his ass kicked out of bed and fell flat on his face.' Who had the audacity to wake him up you ask? Well my dear readers, that answer is actually a very simple one-worded answer. Belgium. The young man glared up at his younger sister- who looked ready to slap him silly mind you- Netherlands was able to form one word to show his indignation at the fact he was up _before _noon. "What?" He asked a little harshly his voice a little raspy and groggy from sleep, accent showing through more than usual. The Belgium woman standing and glaring down at him let a sharp, irritated sigh escape her lips as she stared down the man she called _'frère'. _The Dutchman looked back up at her with dazed, unfocused, but none-the-less glaring deep royal green eyes.

"Are we forgetting something?" The woman asked motioning to the empty space beside her. This did NOT bode well for the Dutchman who couldn't tell her what day of the week it was let alone play a game of charades. So with a look that plainly said 'humor me' Netherlands rolled over and went back to sleep in his uncomfortable position on the ground. Or at least he _tried _to go back to sleep had it not been for his younger sister kneeling next to him and jostling his shoulder attempting to get him up. "You forgot Luxemburg!" She stated exasperatedly lightly punching Netherland's shoulder her own green eyes looking down at her big brother with the purest form of let down the young man had ever seen. It made him feel really bad, but Belgium was known for her good acting skills, but still it was his _little sister_ and he hated seeing her look like that, the big brother in him took over putting his body on auto pilot.

'Oh. Shit.' It was around that time that the realization that Netherlands had practically abandoned his little brother finally made it through his thick skull. Yes he'd forgotten but did that stop him from attempting the usage of his 'get out of jail free card'? No. "Why don't you go get him?" Netherlands grumbled, pulling the covers that had entangled his legs and pooled on the floor up over his head in a vain attempt to block the light out. Seeing her brother's point and finding no harm in taking a train to see her little brother (for they didn't trust him to travel alone because of his apt ability at being accident prone.) So with that she left the room to go down the stairs and look at the train schedule. Finding the time slot that would work for her the young woman went to her brother's coat and pulled a few Euros out of the pocket to pay for the train, it's not like Netherlands would notice. The young woman then navigated back to the stair well and called up to her brother in a slightly menacing manner. "I'll be back!"

She was about to turn and leave when the deep voice of her brother reached her ears. "Belgium, put my money back and use your own for your transportation, don't you think I don't know you stole those Euros!" He called down in a slightly berating tone, like a parent scolding their child for lying. This sentence had the woman's mind reeling at the shock that her brother knew that she'd taken the money from him. Of course she had intentions of replacing it later, but still!

It was around that time that the phone proceeded to ring. Grumbling that she was the only one pulling her weight around in the house the young woman went to answer it, vaguely noticing that her brother had blearily made it down the stairs almost comically walking into the swinging door that lead to his kitchen. She stifled a quiet laugh at she picked up the device as her brother glared, pouring himself a cup of cold, black coffee. Looking at the caller ID she saw that it was Luxemburg calling. 'No doubt wondering where that lazy oaf is' The blonde Belgian woman thought to herself whilst glaring at her older brother, who seemingly didn't have the energy to put his hair back into that famous gravity-defying ridiculous style he always wore it in. Rolling her eyes Belgium proceeded to answer the phone, already on it's fourth ring, "He-"

"B-big sis-ter." Luxemburg sniffed barely above a whisper; the older woman could practically feel the tremble that threatened to take hold of her little brother's voice. "I w-want brother to f-ind me," a small gasp resonated through the line and Belgium knitted her eyebrows in worry, Netherlands looked up at her a curious expression on his face, "I-I'm hiding at home." The young boy whimpered then promptly hung up. A second passed in silence before Belgium promptly made a mad dash directly for the still slightly asleep Dutchman sitting at the table grabbing him by his wrist and dragging him out of his house whilst sputtering to him about Luxemburg.

_Hetalia_

Netherlands and Belgium crouched outside Luxemburg's house, the door was busted in and the lock was broken, shuffling could be heard from inside. The Dutchman motioned for his sister to stay where she was, earning a noise of disapproval from her, which was quickly shushed by her older brother. Netherlands swiftly crept around the to the front of the town house and up the stairs careful to mind the creaky third step. The Dutchman could hear the sounds of arguing from inside the house. They were close. Netherlands took in a deep breath as he peaked around the corner into the living area. Nothing. He was about to turn down the hallway to the kitchen when the slight whimper alerted him otherwise. Quickly Netherlands spun around and sprinted up the stairs his long legs granting him the ability to take two at a time. Breath coming out in short pants the young man managed to make it to the top of the stairs, his noisy assent catching the intruders' attention.

Netherlands drew his fist back, snarling, as the first idiot rounded the corner to be met with a punch in the face. Frantic voices could be heard inside his little brother's room, the whimpering of a child grew stronger. Panicking Netherlands rushed into the room to find his brother being held by a man, his identity fully covered by a bed sheet. A gun was held to Luxemburg's temple. Netherlands let his shoulders slump as his mind raced. The preteen looked up at his brother with swimming eyes, rimmed with white, visibly shaking, hidden room behind him torn to shreds. Bits of drywall littering the floor as plaster covered the furniture, metal hinges shinning gold in the filtered pure light from the sun into the room. "Nawo, if ya dun wan' te kid's bra'ns splatt'rin' on te groun' listen care'ull." The man walked up to the Dutchman, neither taking their eyes off of one another. Luxemburg's eyes watering even more with each step that the man took. Netherlands looked down at his little brother through his fringe. "Kneel." The man snapped making the young man jerk his head up quickly, fully processing what was going on at that very moment.

If they couldn't execute his brother, it would be him. Grimly Netherlands looked down before a sharp pain erupted across his shoulder blades knocking the wind out of him and sending him to his knees. Looking behind him the Dutchman could see a figure that looked feminine out of the corner of his eye, the baton in her left hand swung around carelessly. He couldn't see her face either. His eyes widened when she caught the weapon, and reflected in his sharp eyes, the baton struck him once more coercing him to his elbows forcing air out of his lungs once again. He could hear the shift of weight on the floor as his brother was thrown to the side, cool metal finding its resting place just centimeters away from his forehead as Netherlands felt the presence behind him grab a fist full of his hair, forcing him to look down the barrel of the gun.

Nothing but the silent beating of his heart resonated through the room.

Netherlands exhaled.

A single shot filled the chamber.

* * *

**Location: Westchester County, New York, U.S.A**

**Time: 7:23**

**Date: 16 July 2012**

Denmark groaned as he rolled over, the back of his hand pressed against his eyes in an attempt to relieve his headache. The blond nation didn't sleep at all the previous night, the call to his cousin doing nothing but setting the dire reality of the situation into perspective. It had almost made him sick. His mind swarmed with his two youngest brothers. What if that mysterious toxin had made it into Norway's system? What if Iceland was hurt?

What if…

What if Ice …

Was dead?

Denmark furiously shook his head as he tried to dislodge the thought, heart twisting with the thought of his little brother's bruised, bloody, body lying in a broken heap…NO! Denmark shot up, breathing heavy, blinking fast to try and shake the sickening idea from his head before he really did get sick. Iceland was _fine_ he told himself as he had told his brothers only hours before…before Norway was… there was just so much _blood_ Denmark drifted off looking down with horror at his hands, he swore they looked stained with his brother's blood and suddenly it wasn't only Iceland's dead body he was seeing. The Dane leaned back against the headboard wincing as his head throbbed: shivering as a wave of nausea lightly ran up his spine. Denmark swallowed thickly, was this what Norway felt whenever he saw blood?

Finally deciding to get up Denmark looked at his clock, then proceeded to feel the desire to crawl under a rock and die. It was seven thirty. The meeting today was at ten- he woke up _three hours early_. So the Dane did what any sane person who couldn't sleep did. Lie there and glare at that stupid clock. However somewhere along the lines of doing that he finally passed out.

_Hetalia_

_All Denmark knew was that he was running. He was running into darkness. A feeling known only to the Dane as a vague emotion flooded his heart, this emotion? Fear. It clawed down his back, ripping into his heart, knotting his throat until he couldn't breath any longer. Cool air and darkness buffered him in his flight, boots forming a steady rhythm on the rough stone surface, resonating off of cold stone walls, slicked with water, the life giving force of the element doing nothing but teasing the Dane as he ran towards the light in front of him. A weird thing to see in a cold, musty, dank place such as this one, something so bright should not fill him with such dread as he felt now. _

_Reaching the faux safety of the artificial yellowed light did Denmark realize where he was. Stretching out like some giant esophagus of a beast lay a mineshaft. But the Dane didn't stop there to contemplate his surroundings. He continued to run into the fire-like light his lungs burning with effort. A sudden roar made his breath hitch. Something about this mine is evil. The thought resonated through his head as the rhythm changed, his boots having dug into gravel. The shinning walls of the tunnel sparkled with minerals as his body took a pre-planned route, veering right down a dark tunnel once more, a gangway, only at the end of this small tunnel there wasn't only light._

_A sudden explosion roared throughout the tunnels. Fire belched forth, sharp fragments of debris found a way into Denmark's body when a particularly sharp shard of shinny, black rock burrowed it's way into his leg halting all progress forward. His head hit the ground, blood pooling around him as he looked into the chamber at the end of the gangway, the lifeless bodies of his brothers lay before him. Startled purple eyes of Iceland stared glass-like back at the Dane full of pain… of fear. Blood pooled around the Icelander, Norway, and Sweden... It was…Just… So... Much... Blood…_

_Hetalia_

Denmark snapped awake, shaking, breathing hard, panicking, throat knotted, heart and lungs in his stomach. Denmark jumped out of his bed only to find his legs didn't want to support his weight and collapsed beneath him. Nausea consumed him and Denmark gagged, but couldn't be sick. His ribs hurt, his stomach hurt. Suddenly Denmark looked at his leg, expecting to see a shinny black rock jammed into his knee, blood staining the carpet of the floor, for unexplainable pain to grip him at any second... only to find that he was fine. There was no blood on the floor, no rock, nothing. A sigh escaped him. It was only a dream. Denmark swallowed thickly looking at the clock, nine-thirty.

Denmark couldn't get out of his room fast enough.

It was then that his phone rang…it was Belgium.

* * *

**Location: Luxemburg City, Luxemburg**

**Time: 14:26**

**Date: 16 July 2012**

Belgium rushed into her little brother's house as fast as she could not caring about the creaking stair as she climbed to the front porch or the sharp thud that came from the second floor. She rounded the bend and sprinted up the stairs like her brother had done only moments before. She jumped over the body of an intruder with ease and was met with a startling sight. A woman was slumped over by the wall a thick burgundy trail of blood, showing her final path to the ground, a sunflower-shaped pattern blooming on her chest, baton held limply in her lifeless hand. Netherlands wrestled with a man, a gun dropped to the floor and scuttled to the remains of Luxemburg's little hiding place. The boy in question was looking at his sister with wide eyes, lips trembling as tears gently curved down his face. The woman kneeled by her little brother undoing the knots in the rope as Netherland's fight came to an abrupt end. Her brother was by her side in nothing flat helping pull at the knot that bound his little brother, green eyes frantic, hand's shaking with stress and adrenaline.

Belgium pulled away slightly as soon as they finished untying the knots Luxemburg launching himself into Netherland's chest mumbling, finally breaking down as her brother, shocked at first gently returned it, albeit a little awkwardly, but still. Belgium wrapped her arms around both her brothers, burying her face in her little brother's hair comfortingly. She waited for them all to calm down, the initial shock passing that her little brother was almost taken away from her. She found her older brother's stuttering Dutch mumbling to be somewhat comforting, in a strange fashion alien to her.

_Hetalia_

The three managed to make it out of Luxemburg's house, but not after tying up the two surviving criminals with the same rope that bound their little brother and calling the cops and embassies. It was then that Netherland's hand went to his pocket before his eyes widened. He'd left his phone at his house! Groaning slightly he glanced over at his sister who helped his little brother into the taxi. "L-Laura," The blond nation asked catching his sister's attention. She walked over to him a questioning look on her face. "I need to barrow your cell phone." Face palming the Belgian woman handed over her cell phone- an iPhone, something that caused Netherlands to mentally face palm. He would call Denmark, the Dane was probably still sleeping, the least he could do was return the favor and wake him up. 'He won't like the taste of his own medicine…' The Dutch-speaking country thought smugly to him self, quickly dialing his cousin's cell phone number.

"Belgium?" The Dane's confused voice resonated through the line, Netherland suddenly almost didn't want to talk, this was _so_ embarrassing, but he was the Netherlands, he didn't really care.

"It's me." Netherlands answered flatly waiting for Denmark's stifled laughter to die down. "I don't think that this organization is just in the states, Luxemburg was almost taken, I'll tell you more about it later, but you might want to warn everyone else at that meeting about this. Yes I know about the meeting. My sister _is _Belgium." Netherlands rambled in a flat tone ignoring an indignant 'hey' from Belgium. He was met with a tired sigh from his Danish cousin.

"Yeah, that's what we were worried about when we agreed for that follow-up meeting today. Something tells me this is a world-wide thing." Denmark stated bitterly and promptly hung up. Netherlands looked at his, er, his sister's phone weirdly. It wasn't like the normally cheery, stubborn Dane to sound _bitter_ that was Norway's job. Shrugging it off Netherlands got into the cab, returning his phone to his sister, glancing at a groggy-looking Luxemburg that sat between them.

They needed to go a little ways to the next station for they couldn't go to the nearest one incase some of the people that the others no doubly worked for were probably waiting for them there. It was what made sense. Netherlands didn't like having to pay for a cab _and _a train ticket, but hey if it kept his little brother out of trouble…

* * *

**Location: UN Building, New York, U.S.A**

**Time: 10:45**

**Date: 16 July 2012**

The meeting room was abuzz with the nervous chatter of the news of Norway's stabbing. It was a known fact that one didn't mess with the Nordics. Denmark wasn't surprised when Italy saw him that the nation and his brother cowered behind Spain who didn't look happy to be in Denmark's path. Russia and Finland were glaring vehemently at one another obviously blaming each other for the events that had transpired the past twenty-four hours. Sweden just gave America and England a look and the two stopped bickering instantly England getting _that_ look in his eye, the same look that he used to have when they attacked him as Vikings. Norway would have loved to see that. The thought alone was enough to make Denmark huff in annoyance and shove past Spain who about near fainted when the currently volatile Dane didn't pummel him. Their behavior was a _bit _amusing to say in the least and as soon as the Nordics- Sealand included for no one had enough courage to tell him he couldn't be there- made it to their seats there was a sickly silence that engulfed the room instantaneously.

Denmark stood before the gathered nations, most solemn faced, others nervous as to what may be in store for them the Nordic's history was legend no one wanted to test the control of the three remaining northern nations. Taking a deep breath Denmark began: "As you know the past twenty-four hours are like nothing that we've experienced before. Before it was our people, our identities, our land, or our ideals that were jeopardized. Now it is us.

"Early yesterday morning three countries went missing. Later that day we held a meeting, nothing was accomplished. Because of the inability to complete such a simple task we were confronted with a blunt taunt. As you know Norway was stabbed in a back alleyway yesterday and today not more then an hour ago in Luxemburg City Luxemburg was almost taken. This may not have been seen as a threat to you before, but it sure as hell is one now." Denmark paused to take a breath before carrying on. "And if any of you have any information on my brothers speak now or I will personally hunt you down myself." The normally cheery Dane finished a malevolent gleam entering his eyes that caused even Sweden to look at his brother curiously. Nations didn't refer to each other as family members in meetings. It kept it more professional. Sure Denmark made it his hobby to pester and torment his two youngest brothers but still it was an unspoken rule that they never crossed… until now. Not to mention that it was unsafe for Denmark to be making th- _promises _like that. Sweden shook his head slightly as Denmark sat down next to him. Sweden shot the fuming Dane a look out of the corner of his eye. The other nations staring at the Nordics, to afraid to speak, even Germany looked a bit uneasy.

'Wh't 'r' y' d'ng?' Sweden glared.

Denmark met his brother's eyes 'Later.' Sweden got the message. It couldn't be spoken about at the meeting, what ever it was, was too dangerous to speak of around the other countries. Sweden sighed, annoyed with his older brother, many times Denmark's way of doing things would grate on Sweden's nerves. This… was one of those times.

The meeting managed to progress to a point in the road where things were actually getting done the tension gradually slipping off of the Nordics shoulders like water. Though the chances of finding a missing person after the first day dropped down slim to none it looked as though the nations were being targeted. What they needed to know was how and why. And although the meeting was going somewhere the nations were unused to not having Germany yelling at the top of his lungs every few minutes for them to quiet down, most nations were almost scared of stating their own opinion for fear of igniting Sweden's known love of debate. That meant that Switzerland was shooting daggers at Japan every time someone opened their mouths to speak.

_Hetalia_

Denmark paced in the meeting room as everyone scrambled out of it. The Dane watching as Sweden motioned for Sealand to wait outside the meeting room for the countries to finish talking. Of course this was met with Sealand arguing that he was as much a part of the Nordics and everyone else. This was met with a contemplating look on Sweden's part before the nation begrudgingly told the smaller micro-nation to go with his guardian to wait and that he'd tell him later. Denmark found himself, wishing for the good old days when he was like Sealand and this whole kidnapping business wasn't going on. Sweden and Finland turned to the Dane with expecting faces and Denmark couldn't help but grin sheepishly. Scratching the back of his head the blond nation turned to scathing marine and endless brown eyes. It was unnerving to say in the least. Clearing his throat Denmark finally spat out what had been eating at him. "I think that there's a rat." The Dane said in a low voice. This shocked his family.

"A rat? As in a traitor?" Asked Finland in pure disbelief while Sweden crossed his arms but not disagreeing. Score one for Denmark to…twenty-three for Sweden. Though the odds were against him in the long run Denmark was confident that Sweden would hear him out in this argument. The two nations shared a glance and turned their attention back to Denmark.

"Wh't m'k's y' th'nk th't?" Sweden drawled sharp eyes staring down at his older brother, using his height as an advantage. That got a rise out of Denmark who didn't take kindly to the fact that his younger brother was taller than him.

Sputtering the Dane countered, "W-well haven't you wondered why they always seem to be a step ahead of us?"

"'T c'ld b' a c'nc'd'nc'." Sweden countered and Denmark grasped for any thread of hope that he could turn the conversation around.

"But what if it's not a coincidence Sweden?" Finland asked. Denmark mentally sighed at least Finland was on his side. Did he mention that the Fin was his always his favorite brother? "But then again there is always a possibility, I'm sorry what were you saying Denmark?" Okay maybe he'd spoken to soon…

Grumbling Sweden muttered to himself in his language and turned to walk away. "Th's 's p'ntl'ss." He drawled opening the door and walking out on their conversation. Denmark's shoulders slumped slightly. Finland looked back at the Dane sympathetically.

"H-he's just worried about Nor and Ice." Finland stumbled over his words as he hurried out of the conference room. Leaving the older Dane to stare at his back.

"Aren't we all?" The blond nation mumbled to him self the vague thought of going to a bar for a drink crossed his mind until he remembered that American's drank to get drunk. Shivering at the unpleasant thoughts of several dozen Americas drunk in the same room was rather scarring to the Dane. He almost thought of going to see Norway in the hospital but decided against it seeing as that was most likely where Sweden was going to be at that moment and Denmark found that he didn't _want _to talk to the taller Swede, much less be in the same room with him. Norway may be injured but that made him all the more foul-tempered. That tiny little detail is one of the things that kept Denmark from visiting his brother. That and he didn't think that he could see his brother recovering from a knife wound that he _wasn't supposed to have_ it was _supposed _to be him that had been stabbed.

Still no Denmark took the incentive to walk back to the hotel alone to his thoughts. Emotions swarming within him. It was his fault. He saw the knife with its strange, alien poison seeping into Norway's blood stream. Denmark shook his head and decided to hail a taxi in the end his stomach flipping. For the second time that day Denmark's phone rang, this time it was Netherlands. "So what exactly happened earlier?" Denmark asked curiosity getting the better of him as he was told in detail the attackers and their identity. However they couldn't get anything out of them for they broke the cyanide tooth in their mouths before they could be questioned. This bothered the Dane, but as he hung up the nation realized that the playing field was now leveled.

Humans can't kill nations.

* * *

**Location: Westchester County, New York, U.S.A**

**Time: 13:30**

**Date: 16 July 2012**

Sweden passed irately around his room with Finland and Sealand attempting to get him out of his mood that he'd gotten into after his talk with Denmark. The Dane doing nothing good with his already stressed nerves after Norway was shot. Did Denmark think he didn't care? Sweden resisted the urge to strangle his brother at the thought of it. He could hear Finland and Sealand knocking at his door attempting to get him to come out of his deep thoughts. However that didn't seem to want to work. That was until Sweden could hear Finland gasp in shock, "D-Denmark. Hi." Sweden heard the young Fin squeak. Apparently Denmark wasn't in a good mood either. Sweden smirked, serves that idiot right. The timid knocking at his door turned into harsh banging.

"Sweden, open this damned door now." Denmark hissed. Sweden looked at the door glaring daggers. He really didn't want to talk to his older brother at that moment. But he knew that he had to regardless so the stubborn nation walked to the door and opened it to look down on conflicting blue eyes. The brothers were locked in a silent staring contest with each other murderous looks. Denmark growled, "Look, I know you're worried about Nor-"

"It's _not _N'rw'y I'm w'rr'd 'b't." Sweden spat in a rare show of emotion, catching Denmark off guard. The taller Swede took a deep breath eyes locking on Sealand who stood across the hallway with Finland. "'F y' f'l'd t' r'm'mb'r Ic'l'nd's m'ss'ng t'." The Swedish nation stood his ground, slamming the door in his brother's face not missing the shocked expression. Sweden then went back to pacing, Finland and Sealand not daring to bother him. The Nordic country couldn't help but feel a sense of triumph as he heard Denmark's door slam from across the hall. Shaking his head Sweden knew he was being selfish for tormenting Denmark to bring his brother to the same feeling's he was but he couldn't help it. A coincidence? Unlikely, there was no way that he was going to let himself get his hopes up for nothing he wanted to see his little brother again, yes, but he was going to be realistic about it in the process.

* * *

**Location: Unknown**

**Time: Unknown**

**Date: Unknown**

A shapeless figure slunk through the hallways of an old building. The floorboards creaked with age, dust and debris danced in the air about them as they came upon a room. This room was unlike any of the others in this house of horrors. The sickening foul odor of death, decay, and evil saturating the air until there was nothing left to breath without burning one's lungs in the process. In the center of the room was an old operating table it's form shifting like water as it looked down on the living body before it.

A syringe pumped green syrup-like liquid into the being. The human screamed in agony as the poison moved it's way through his body. It had been working for several hours. The poison dripped into the adolescent's blood stream, fever raging throughout as pain receptors were maxed out mind having long since been broken. The green liquid was dissolving his veins, skin and muscle in his right arm until nothing remained but the dripping frame of an arm. Before the entity lay the body of a human only moment's ago alive. It grinned. This was an ordinary human. Its prey had much different reactions to this type of toxin but it still lead to death. It seemed to know that it was being watched. Chipped black teeth looked behind it to see a small fairy. The magical creature looked discussed at the fact she had to be in such a place but that didn't stop the creature. "WhAt…Is…It?" Its voice sounding like water as it held a decayed hand out, bits of flesh falling from it in sickening ooze-y slime that pooled at its feet.

Gasping the fairy reluctantly flew over to the being and fearfully whispered to it her message. It grinned once more showing the maggots that nestled in its gums. She tried to shriek before she was ruthlessly crushed. The fairy's wings were torn from her body and then they were thrown into a cage a roar of delight at the treat echoing throughout the chamber. "So…SaD…ThEy…WiLl…DiE…" it hissed.

* * *

**Location: Hospital For Special Surgery, Westchester County, New York, USA**

**Time: 1:00**

**Date: July 17 2012**

Norway's eyes flew open in a state of panic. He was breathing hard and there was this annoying beeping sound by his right ear that was sounding way to fast. He grimaced. It hurt to breath. The Nordic nation felt along his side to find his entire torso bandaged. The stab wound. If he'd been stabbed then… once more the blond grimaced. He was in a hospital. He _hated _hospitals everything about them grated on his nerves. Especially that insistent beeping! It was also around that time the nation found he had an oxygen mask on as well. The nation looked ahead with a deadpan expression. As soon as he could get out of the stupid building Norway would send the person who did this to him to the morgue. Now if only he could remember their face…

* * *

I don't know about you guys but I think Norway want's to harm me…I don't know what could have made me think that *shrugs*

Norway: You kidnapped my little brother, turned me into a test subject for your poison, and then placed me in a hospital.

Oh… now I know welp be a good nation Norway and say happy New Year to all the lovely people out there!

Denmark: Your right Nor, this girl _is _crazy! She made me mentally unstable! That's impossible!

Just say 'happy new year' Nor!

Norway: *grumbles whilst glaring at authoress* Happy New Year.


	5. Only The Beginning

'Nother chapter of OLW I hope you guys enjoy :3

I don't own Hetalia…. But I can dream you know!

* * *

**Location: Hospital for Special Surgery, Westchester County, NY, USA**

**Time: 2:03**

**Date: 17 July 2012**

* * *

Norway awoke again with a start, this time to unbearable pain. The Norwegian male gritted his teeth hoping that it was just his stitches that he pulled. But… something felt… off. He couldn't breath. Norway's eyes widened slightly as he abruptly sat up and coughed painfully into his hand the action truly pulling on his stitches, a sticky, sickening sensation coating the inside of his throat followed by the taste of warm copper. Norway retched as air left his lungs and what he saw startled him to no end. He'd just coughed blood. It didn't take a medical expert to tell him that what had just happened was a bad sign… a very bad sign. The nation collapsed back onto his bed with a small cry of discomfort.

He felt as though his body was overheating, the insistent beeping of the heart monitor going haywire. Norway's dazed mind vaguely wondered when the doctors and nurses would rush in, or when the thorn-like sliver of metal that made the needle of a syringe would deliver soothing pain medicine. The blond found himself to be spared by nether. The pain was becoming to great as warm blood ran trough the bandages that hid the grotesque wound that only hours before he'd received seemed to be the only thing he could concentrate on as consciousness slipped through his fingers like silken threads, frayed with age.

Painfully gravel-like breathing was all that filled the white room, stained only by the rose-colored blood that was the only voice to the story of the nation who lay, slipping away from the world as poison coursed through his veins on a collision course to his death.

* * *

**Location: Westchester County, NY, USA**

**Time: 3:15**

**Date: 17 July 2012**

* * *

Denmark groaned reflexively as his cell phone rang effectively waking him up. Well, it wasn't like the Dane was getting much sleep to begin with. So, while cursing to himself in Danish Denmark grabbed his cell phone and before he could properly mumbled words in English the blond nation heard the words that he'd never wanted to hear. "I'm sorry. Your brother was poisoned… It's beyond our control, however we can treat his symptoms…or…" The voice on the phone trailed off.

The sentence made Denmark's eyes widen in shock. Hoarsely he managed to rasp, barely remembering English. "Or what?" Already Denmark found himself wishing that he hadn't asked.

"We let him fade." The voice replied gently, the Dane merely nodded forgetting that the person on the other line couldn't see him.

"Treat him." The blond nation decided numbly wincing slightly at the hollow sound of his voice as the line went dead. Heart in his throat the Dane thought of talking to Sweden until he remembered the tense confrontation the other day. Denmark still felt resentment towards the younger Nordic regardless of hat had happened to Nor. His former belief that nations couldn't be killed by humans suddenly didn't seem so reassuring as it originally had only a few hours ago.

* * *

**Location: Hospital for Special Surgery, Westchester County, NY, USA**

**Time: 4:00**

**Date: 17 July 2012**

* * *

Denmark found himself at the hospital quicker than he'd wanted to, and no, it wasn't because it was raining and he was thoroughly soaked to the bone or anything crazy like that. The stench of fear, sickness, and death all masked by the sharp sweet scent of rubbing alcohol was overpowering. The white tiles and faux cheerfulness saturated the room with nauseating; sugar coated words and a thick oppressive atmosphere that one couldn't rid themselves of for days after they'd left. Denmark noted all of this as he walked stiffly up to the secretary, the sound and scent of soothing rain leaving him at the doorway. The Dane's heart sank to his stomach; it was just his luck that it'd be the same secretary that had given him a hard time earlier. He just managed to suppress an eye roll as the woman finally noticed him; probably switching off of whatever online game she'd been playing to give him her 'undivided' attention. "May I help you?" The woman asked in a clipped tone from where she sat at her desk.

Denmark bit his tongue to keeps the sharp impatience from entering his voice, "Do you happen to know where I could find any information on Lukas Bondevik? I'm his elder brother." Denmark's blue eyes flashed slightly hoping that the secretary could find it in her probably cold, dead heart to give him any information pertaining to his little brother… though referring to himself as an elder brother did feel weird to the Danish nation...

Due to the Danish man's current string of bad luck the 'evil' secretary denied him any information, obviously wanting to get back to her computer game. This resulted in a soaking wet Dane slightly growling in the back of his throat and stalking off only to stop his 'tactical retreat' when he spotted familiar faces by an alcove. The familiar faces? Spain and Thailand. Of course Denmark was a curious creature by nature so, 'tactical' retreat soon forgotten the Danish male sluggishly approached the whispering duo.

They stopped talking almost immediately looking warily at the taller Dane that stood before them. Spain, through his ability, or lack thereof, to read the atmosphere was the first to speak to the northern country. And aforementioned northern country was desperately attempting to hide the curious look on his face too, mind you. ¡Mi amigo! What are you doing here?" That sentence was a bad move on the Spanish speaking country's part as Denmark's gaze darkened. However, Spain continued despite the fact albeit a little less cheerfully. "Romano and China were both attacked." He finished darkly.

"I take it you've been introduced to America's health care system then?" Denmark asked dry humor coating his tone as he looked- okay more like glared- over at the source of his problems- the secretary.

"You have no idea, ana." Thailand replied with an exasperated voice. "I've never filled out so much paperwork that quickly in my life!" The burnet nation added to his former sentence whilst looking at a pen on a nearby table with such a murderous expression that said pen almost exploded, much like pure sodium in water. The three nations shared a look and nodded- there'd be another meeting.

The blond nation hastily said goodbye over his shoulder as he left the emergency hospital. He had to make it back to the hotel somehow before Sweden and or Finland noticed his disappearance. It's not like he cared anyway, especially seeing as Sweden wasn't supposed to tell him what to do. Though Denmark never realized how _wrong _he was, for with out his brother he would have run himself into the ground long ago.

* * *

_Hetalia_

* * *

Denmark growled to himself as he walked down the hallway. He should have known that Sweden would be waiting for him at his door, dark look on his face. The way the slightly taller Swedish male looked at his brother admittedly sent a slight pang of fear through the Danish country. The elder Nordic sauntered down the hallway at a slightly nervous clip. He really didn't want to fight with his brother but a lack of restful sleep for the past two days was getting to him. Glowering at the slightly taller nation Denmark attempted to go around his brother only to find that Sweden wouldn't move from his spot at the Dane's door. "N'rw'y w's p's'n'd?" Sweden mumbled earning a shocked look from the now wide-awake blond standing across from him. "H' w's' w'sn't h'? 'Nd y' d'dn't t'll m'… h's m' br'th'r t' D'nm'rk." The Swedish nation continued, narrowing his eyes at his brother in question. The Dane in question sighed and dropped his gaze in response suddenly looking more drained then he actually felt. Shoulders lax Denmark questioned the Swede twitching slightly at the reverse of roles. "That's nice. May I go to my room now?" Denmark glanced up at the taller nation, "There's another meeting in an hour and thirty minutes. China and Romano were both attacked." Denmark finished weakly attempting to shove Sweden aside only to fail miserably. Sweden glanced down at his older, who had just settled for leaning heavily on the Swedish nation. "H'v' y' h'd 'ny dr'ms l't'y?" Sweden asked suddenly earning a drowsy, somewhat confused look from the slightly shorter nation.

"The bad kind?" Denmark mumbled dozing slightly only to nearly find his face in the door when Sweden stepped out of his way, the Dane only managing to catch himself before he stumbled into a face plant.

"Y'h." Was Sweden's one worded answer and with that the blond nation turned and walked away from his brother leaving Denmark alone in the hall. Looking gratefully in his brother's direction the Dane walked into his room, barely making it to his bed before he passed out from exhaustion. Denmark submitted to the ocean-like current of sleep against his will remaining so throughout the entirety of the meeting, though he didn't need to know that.

* * *

**Location: UN meeting room, NY, NY, USA**

**Time: 07:15**

**Date: 17 July 2012**

* * *

Sweden's calculating marine gaze swept the meeting room the faintest color of amusement shadowing his gaze with laced saturation. The seat to his right, where Denmark normally sat, was empty. That left Finland, true to his curious nature, looking up at Sweden a faint questioning expression crossing his countenance wondering the cause for his friend's bright mood given light of the recent events. This question was answered when the Swede showed him the circuit board to Denmark's alarm clock. Finland then proceeded to have a slightly malevolent smirk on his face as he thought of what Sweden had done to his older brother. The quiet mood was interrupted when, over the nervous murmuring of the other nations about the sudden disappearance of, Denmark, Romano, China, Thailand, and Spain, America made a comment. Now this comment was a comment that lived up to the total lack of common sense that America possessed. "Woah, England, dude, every time we have a meeting there's one less Nordic! It's like one of those cheesy old horror movies! I say Finland's next!" Sweden had never seen someone appear on the other side of a room so quickly before in his entire life, not even Norway could match the way that Finland seemed to appear behind America, Switzerland's rifle in hand, devious smirk on his face. Before Sweden could do anything, not like he would anyway after all the American _was_ asking for it, the Finn had released the safety, pulled back the bolt and fired. Naturally Sweden was surprised, if not slightly scared, not that he would admit it or anything!

The bullet went by America's head with the faint buzzing sound that one would hear if a fly just went by their ear. The metal just barely grazed the young nation's cheek and then embedded itself directly in the wall behind Sweden, shattering the plaster around it. America looked shaken as he stared at the sun-like pattern, probably wondering how Sweden didn't flinch when the bullet went by him. Finland put a hand to the young American's shoulder, switching the safety back on. The young blond looked up at the Finnish male, a faint dark red line forming slight beads of fat red blood stark against his blue eyes wide with _slight_ fear. "O-oh hey Finland." America tried to feign innocence, unable to look Finland in the eye, due to the down right terrifying expression that the older nation wore. He was scarier than Sweden!

"I can say it's safe to say that you don't think I will disappear next anymore, am I right America?" Finland asked earning a slow, dazed nod from the seated blond. "Good." The Finnish man smiled. The American just stared ahead as England gave him a look that bluntly told him that he was an idiot for saying that aloud at a meeting. America just figured that all of the stories that he'd heard of the northern country weren't as much stories as they were the truth. He didn't relax until Finland was no longer behind him with a gun, and was back within the American's line of sight. And true to the conference room nature, after America's not so little blunder all peace that was fragilely instated, shattered on contact like a warm glass bowl in an icebox.

Finland slumped back down in his chair a tired sigh escaping his throat. "At least that's taken care of." The blond said a small smile on his face completely oblivious to the ever so slight look of horror on the taller Swede's face. Well, this meeting was going to be interesting.

* * *

**Location: Westchester County, NY, USA**

**Time: 18:00**

**Date: 17 July 2012**

* * *

Denmark woke when he was unceremoniously punched. The Dane groaned and lifted his head drowsily. "What do you want Sweden?" Denmark growled dropping his head back down onto the pillow, trying to go back to sleep. That small nap he had was the longest he'd ever been asleep for the past few days without dreaming of his brothers' dead bodies. "What time is it?" The nation added, forgetting his previous question entirely.

His taller brother sighed, "'T's s'x, 'nd th' h'sp'tl c'll'd m' th's t'm'. Th' p's'n h'd a DN' ch'n th't k'll'd 'ts'lf, s' N'r c'n l'v' t'm'rr'w." Denmark just gave Sweden a blank look as he tried to get himself to understand the blond nation. But the only thing that seemed to really register in Denmark's mind was that his brother was going to live. The older Dane visibly relaxed, going limp, now all he had to do was find Iceland and everything would be fine. Life could go back to normal.

Sweden stared at his brother in partial disbelief; it was as if the Dane suddenly looked his age for a fraction of a second. Figuring that it would fracture into a million pieces as soon as he told his brother that it was 6_PM _and not 6_AM _the blond looked back at his brother only to find that Denmark was out cold. Sighing the Swedish nation left his brother finding it funny how he didn't question how he managed to get into his room. The blond took out the key card that he'd pick pocketed from the other Nordic and placed it on the table making it look as inconspicuous as possible. Sweden settled for just keeping his brother guessing.

* * *

**Location: Westchester County, NY, USA**

**Date: 18 July 2012**

**Time: 10:11**

* * *

Norway slumped down onto his bed his head spinning, breathing uneven. He still hadn't managed to figure out how Sweden had convinced the hospital that he was well enough to be discharged. So naturally, as this was Norway we're talking about here, the nation decided that it was best to not question his brother's motives. After all no one could really tell what the tall Swede was thinking unless they'd known them for as long as Norway and Denmark had. Even then it was a challenge to try and figure out what it was the Nordic nation was plotting, but then it was also hard to understand what was on Norway's mind as well. Unless, of course you count the past few days it was painfully obvious to the nations that he was surrounded by. The blond country was thinking of his little brother. That much was… painfully obvious.

Catching his breath Norway found himself trying to piece together what it was that was going one with the world. There was seemingly no relation between any of the nations that were attacked or… taken. So what was this about? It was obviously orchestrated, but there were to many variables to try and understand what it was that was going on. The least he could do was try and remember the face of the person who had managed to attack him. But it seemed that even then he failed his brother as he drew a blank as to what had even happened. For all the Norwegian could remember was a sudden sharp pain below his ribs and then… nothing

Frustrated Norway subconsciously placed a shaking hand over his stitches. They had nothing to go off of. Not even the poison, which they had been unable to detect in his bloodstream, had been of any use. It was almost as if the fates were unwilling to help the distraught nation in his plight to save his brother.

And because of all of this drama widespread paranoia found it's way into the nations' hearts and they were forced to live in fear. No one was allowed to live at their own house and families had to find a place to live for the time being. But the thought of having to put up with Denmark and Sweden bickering wasn't what made Norway so… depressed. No, it was the statistics on his little brother. After the first day a person went missing the chances that they'd never be found again went up exponentially. No, he shouldn't think like that. Norway shook his head slightly nauseous at the thought that…. He couldn't even finish that sentence. Besides they had to leave America for the time being as they had to go back to their respective countries, or as it was now, find a place to live with the rest of their family.

Mind reeling at all the information that had been rather unceremoniously dumped on him by Denmark, Norway attempted to clear his thoughts a little by lying down for a while. Though Norway didn't seem to realize how tired he was after being stabbed, poisoned, and thrown back into the never-ending pool of blood and turmoil that was a nation's life. His head barely made it to his pillow before he was unconscious. However the nation wasn't spared by a dreamless sleep, oh no, he wasn't that lucky…

_Norway found himself walking down a dusty tunnel that seemed to stretch for miles, iron tracks, and the constant _ptat, ptat, ptat_, of water as it wore away age old stone the only things keeping his mind from wondering. The Norwegian felt as though he was being hunted. It was something that he didn't want to feel again. That was until the tracks ended, but the tunnel continued. He followed it curiously, finding that it no longer went at an incline as though he were walking up an underground hill. A tunnel branched off of his and warily the blond nation took it, the rough feeling of rock, dead, cold, unfeeling, highlighted by the cold ghostly glow of the lamps above him, closed in around the nation. _

_It was nearly suffocating to him as he walked on, barely noticing the ground change from bare stone to cracked concrete. The nation ducked his head under a few low hanging pipes as he squinted at the ancient metal doors that stood before him. The cramped gates of an old elevator told him that this was no ordinary underground tunnel. That being said the nation went to walk up to the questionable contraption almost ready to pull the door back the grounds was suddenly rocked by an explosion, rocks rained down from the ceiling as explosions forced the support beams, made of rotten wood, to begin to collapse. Norway's eyes slightly widened as he, for some reason unbeknownst to him, turned and ran back down the corridor, he only made it about halfway before shrapnel found it's way into his back as the force of a particularly strong explosion knocked him off of his feet and on to the ground. Blood ran down the nation's back and arm, his wrist most likely broken from trying to catch himself. Norway made an attempt to stand only to find, the pure definition of fear staring him in the eye. He couldn't describe it as the figure seemed to not have a shape at all, merely staring at him with white hot eyes before it lunged for his throat, shoving it's talons through his windpipe and eliciting a gargled scream of pain from the nation._

Norway sat up suddenly, only to pull at his stitches and fall back groaning, breathing heavy, his shirt stuck to his chest, heart in his ears the nation found himself wondering what it was exactly he had saw. He lifted a shaking hand to his throat almost afraid that he'd find a two-inch hole where the thing had dug its talons into him.

There wasn't.

It had only been a dream… this time.

* * *

**Location: A Bar in Westchester County, NY, USA**

**Date: 20 July 2012**

**Time: 01:30**

* * *

Spain lounged in a bar whispering to Italy about what came of his older brother when they were interrupted. A young woman in casual street clothes walked up to the whispering duo. Cautiously the two ceased any conversation that was happening between them looking curiously up at the woman. She flashed Spain her ID card that showed her as a high ranking official. Eyes darkening Spain got up and nodded to Prussia and France who were sitting a little ways away watching the confrontation warily. Spain would talk to the young woman and still have someone to watch Italy while some one watched his back. It was the only way that he could trust her.

A darker side of the normally cheerful nation was showing itself now that one of the young Italian brothers he helped raise was now in the hospital, having been shot twice. Once in the shoulder and once in the thigh. It was something that the Spanish man would never forgive himself for. And seeing as this woman was a spy that his government had sent out to scout the surrounding area she may have information not only pertaining to Romano, but to the other countries as well… even the ones that had been taken ruthlessly from their families.

Spain rounded the corner out of the bar to be decked in the face by the young woman whom he was following. Mind dazed but still functioning the nation looked up expecting to see an imposter only to find himself gazing back at not a person in a mask but the truth. This spy, one of his own people, had just attacked him. Spain made an attempt to get up and throw a punch back only to be grabbed from behind and thrown onto the concrete, hitting his head and splitting the skin over his eye in what would probably become a lovely scar latter on… if he lived to see later on that is. Spain only struggled more, but his _attackers_ kept a firm hold on the county's shoulders hindering any movement as a rag that smelled overpoweringly sweet was pressed against his nose and mouth.

The nation held his breath in a vain attempt to try and remain conscious for only a little longer. What he saw only brought more anger to the surface. The spy stood in front of him and accepted money from another being whose face was cast in shadow from the light of a lamppost that only bathed half of the street. He had just been sold out by one of his own people, a double agent nonetheless. It was then that he only realized that he'd taken a deep breath of the chloroform coated rag. Green eyes widening, an annoying buzzing sensation filled his head as the edges of his vision began to go fuzzy, creeping in on him much like these attackers were doing to the nations.

Then…

He saw nothing.

* * *

**_Hetalia_**

* * *

Red eyes widened at what they saw. Now they had found one person who'd been stalking them. She wouldn't make it through the night without being hunted down by the authorities and being tried with high treason. Prussia backed away and returned to the bar, unable to do anything for his friend that was thrown unceremoniously into the back of a- wait. Prussia turned around quickly, knelt down low to the ground, pulled out his phone and quickly zoomed up close to the unsuspecting gray car, a 2011 Honda, by the looks of it, and snapped a low resolution picture of the license plate. And it really didn't help that there was a piece of frosted glass covering the piece of metal, serving it's purpose and hindering his attempt at trying to get the correct numbers, or symbols, or whatever it was that marked the car.

Prussia scrambled back into the bar to show France and Italy the photo and share the rather disconcerting news of Spain's kidnapping, guilt eating at him for his lack of ability- and dare he say it- desire, to help his friend for fear of getting caught himself. But if this was the one way to find the other nations then, so be it. The albino pushed open the door to the bar to be met with the worried- yet curious- blue and amber eyes of Italy and France. Oh how he hated breaking bad news to people. Regardless of that small fact Prussia took a deep breath and in one quick spurt of heavily accented English, told his two friends of Spain's capture in a hushed tone, promising to tell them the rest as soon as they returned to the hotel, not wanted to raise to much attention to themselves as no one could really be sure who it was that was listening to their conversation at that very moment.

* * *

**Location: Unknown**

**Date: Unknown**

**Time: Unknown**

* * *

Iceland awoke to his head pounding and a throbbing searing pain that crawled up his neck like a warm breeze. Iceland shivered, not because it was cold with the concrete walls painted with pealing white and green that seemed to be only adding to the inhospitable atmosphere, no, it was from the tingling sensation of blood running down his arm in congealing bands of black-red lending an iron tang to the air. Iceland grimaced and put his hand back over the bullet wound that his shoulder sported. Leaning back against the wall of the room he was in Iceland took in his surroundings. He was sitting on an old dusty mattress that was on the floor that was also coated with several inches of dust and small dead carcasses of bugs, not including the skeleton of a bird off by the window, a few dull feathers the only testimony as to what it was seeing as the skull had been crushed, and the small bones scattered about.

It looked almost as if the teen was in a hospital, and by the faint amount of light that came from the windowless, boarded up window the teen could see what looked like an old 1920's operating table, complete with the oversized multi-bulb light that looked to be from some sci-fi horror movie. That alone was enough to make the room seem all that more terrifying, that was if you couldn't count the pure evil aura that seemed to come from the conjoining room next to his, the only thing barricading him from it was a frail, rotted door.

Iceland struggled to stand the mattress giving under his weight. The adolescent walked over to the second door, one that looked as though it lead out of the room and tried to open it. Of course it was locked. Temper getting the best of him the teen let out a frustrated cry and punched the door with his bloody hand, dark flakes splattering the sturdy door. Iceland whimpered slightly realizing that he'd just used his injured arm to punch a door that was obviously not going to be going anywhere any time soon. Aggravated, and slightly scared, Iceland let his forehead rest against the door in a silent plea for said door to open. He wanted now more than ever for his brothers to find him.

Weakly, Iceland reached to his pocket only to let out a colorful string of Icelandic curses when he found his phone wasn't there. His one lifeline, only hope that his brothers would find him was now brutally ripped from his grasp like fabric and burned before him. The silver haired nation had never felt so… alone. Mind filled with despair the teen turned around, hitting the back of his head against the door a few times caught up in his own emotional angst. Weary purple eyes opened to find a gruesome, twisted face staring at him hungrily.

Malevolent bloodshot eyes and decaying chipped fingernails that lead to unhealthy ash gray skin and oily black hair all created a creature that could only exist in a nightmare. Iceland yelped in fright and jumped back as best he could, gazing down at the creature before him, back against the door like a cornered animal. It reached out with hands red with sores to scrape its dirty nails against the Icelandic teen's cheek. Iceland just looked ahead with wide eyes, shaking as his mind reeled. Flinching Iceland tried to pull away as he could feel the sharpened nails draw blood, serrated edges tearing at his skin, a sick grin on the once- human's face. It pulled away it's clawed hand to lick away the blood on its nails and Iceland seized his chance. He leapt away from the thing and darted to the other side of the room to desperately try and tear away a piece of wood from the boarded-up window.

The creature realized that her time to kill her prey had been taken and with an inhuman snarl the being sprang after the teen, the hungry intent in her eye, emaciated, body sick countenance, bearing down on the teen as he tied to tear away at the boards that held fast, splintering in his fingers, painful shards of wood coaxing more blood onto thirsty wood. Tears swimming in his eyes Iceland felt his knees give out at the last second, forcing him to slump down to the floor as the cannibal went crashing through the wood-covered hole that was a window several stories to the ground, a guttural wail breaking the oppressive silence that encased the hospital before she broke her neck on the concrete below.

* * *

Hmmm... It seems as if our favorite nations have found themselves in a bit of a tight spot... What do you think will happen next~?


End file.
